An Indecent Proposal
by kawaii caeli-chan
Summary: Hana makes a devious plan against Kaede and ends up falling in love with him. What happens next?! HANARU!!! chapter 13 uploaded! FINALLY!!! GOMEN MINNA-SAN FOR MAKING YOU WAIT!!! *bows down apologetically*
1. Hanamichi's Plan

AN INDECENT PROPOSAL  
  
Chapter 1: Hanamichi's Plan  
  
Hanamichi smiled as he carefully folded Haruko's letter and put it in his pocket. He has read it for the 10th time since he got it. It said that everyone is doing fine back in Shohoku. Unfortunately, Akagi wasn't accepted to the college that offered him scholarship before the Inter High so he, Kogure, and Mitsui went to the colleges of their choice. Miyagi became the new captain of the team. Haruko became the assistant manager and she was assigned to write to him weekly and tell him everything that is happening in the team.  
  
He picked the picture on top of his table and stared at it for a long time. It is a photo of the whole Shohoku Basketball Team. He gazed at it with longing. It has been six months since he got injured in their game with Sannoh High. It was their greatest victory yet because they were able to beat the no. 1 basketball team in last year's prefecture. Unfortunately, Hanamichi hit his back and was seriously injured but that didn't stop him from beating the hell out of Sannoh high much less perform THE jump shot that won them that game. But because they were so exhausted with their game with Sannoh, and Hanamichi had been hospitalized, they lost their next game with Aiwa High.  
  
"Stupid back…" he gumbled as he shifted his position.  
  
They weren't able to participate in the Winter Games either because Rukawa was invited to join the All Japan Team. Hanamichi remembered Haruko's letter when she told him about it…  
  
…Rukawa-kun was reluctant to go at first. I guess he was really worried about our team. But Anzai-sensei persuaded him to go. He said that being the best in Japan was Rukawa-kun's dream anyway. Oh! It's so sad because without you, Rukawa-kun, Niichan, Mitsui-sempai, and Kogure-sempai we weren't able to join the Winter Games . But Anzai-sensei said we'll do our best in the next prefecture so you'd better get well soon okay! Rukawa-kun also promised that he'd be back as soon as he's finished with his training…  
  
"Like he likes to come back…" *grumbles* Stupid Kitsune… showing his stupid All Japan Team shirt to me. I mean…sure he's got the moves and the talent and even managed to beat Sendoh and Maki… But to dream about being the best in basketball and devoid himself of any other human feelings… like that's gonna make him happy for the rest of his damn, stupid, boring life…  
  
He can actually imagine Haruko's smiling face as she was wrote that letter about Rukawa.  
  
*sigh* "Haruko-san…" What does that stupid kitsune have that I don't anyway?  
  
*A smiling chibi angel Hanamichi appears*  
  
Well, he's really good in basketball.  
  
"Well, I'm good in basketball too."  
  
He's calm, composed and serious when playing basketball.  
  
"I too am serious when playing basketball!!! You think I'd be here in this stupid hospital if I didn't want us to win?!"  
  
He follows Gori's instructions all the time.  
  
"Fine, so sometimes I disobey Gori's orders but only when they're so boring and such a waste of the Tensai's time!"  
  
He's very handsome.  
  
"Well, I… TEMEEEEEEEEE" *strangles the chibi angel Hanamichi* "Are you trying to say that the Tensai's not handsome?!"  
  
Of course… *choke* … you are… *cough* *cough*  
  
"Well then what the hell's the problem? Why can't Haruko-san like me?"  
  
I… *cough* …dunno… *cough*  
  
"I hate it when Haruko-san drools all over the guy! Sometimes I'd love to strangle him. Especially when he snubs her."  
  
*A smiling chibi demon Hanamichi appears*  
  
Then why don't you?  
  
"I… WHAT?!"  
  
Why don't you strangle him?  
  
"I… hey… you want me to kill him? The Tensai's not a killer!"  
  
Why don't you show that kitsune how great you are, instead?  
  
"The Tensai doesn't have to show that Kitsune how great I am! Everybody knows how great I am! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*SWEATDROP* Why don't you try hurting him?  
  
"I always hurt him! We always hurt each other! I beat the hell out of him, he beats the hell out of me and Gori always beats the hell out of us!"  
  
No, I didn't mean to hurt him physically! Hurt him emotionally!  
  
*At this the chibi angel Hanamichi intervened*  
  
Angel: Hey! Why are you trying to teach him bad things?  
  
"The Kitsune doesn't have any feelings. And yeah, stop teaching me bad things!"  
  
Demon: That's what you think! And why not? I'm only trying to help him!  
  
"Come to think of it, what you're telling me isn't so bad!"  
  
Angel: You're not helping him! You're getting him into trouble!  
  
"But…Yeah!" *nods* "You're getting me into trouble!"  
  
Demon: I'm not! Besides, doesn't that what you wanted to do from the start Hanamichi?  
  
"Well now that you mention it yeah…"  
  
Angel: Hanamichi!  
  
Demon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"But I was only thinking it! I didn't actually want to do that. The Tensai's not bad! Now go away bad demon! I will not succumb to your evil intentions!"  
  
Angel: *nods in approval*  
  
Demon: Oh… don't be too sure about that Hanamichi! Someday, you'll do what I told you to do. Believe me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *disappears*  
  
Angel: Maa…maa Hanamichi! You just made me proud!  
  
"THANKS!" *looks at the picture then sighs* "I miss basketball… I miss them…"  
  
*pats Hanamichi on the shoulder* Don't worry… it won't be long now…  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Well Hanamichi, I've got to be going! Remember, the next time the demon tempts you don't give in okay! *disappears*  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
He was stuck in his thoughts when the doctor came in his room with his mother. He put the picture inside his bag and sat down.  
  
"How are you feeling today Hanamichi?"  
  
*strikes his tensai pose* "NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The TENSAI's never been better sensei!"  
  
"Are you ready Hana-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaasan. I've packed everything when you were gone."  
  
"Good, let's go home now."  
  
Finally… after six months of rigorous therapy Hanamichi was finally allowed to go home! Hanamichi bore it all and survived. The doctors were amazed with his fast recovery and let him go two months earlier. Oh! He was so happy! Finally, he's gonna see Haruko again! He's gonna see Youhei, Ookusu, Noma, and Takamiya! He's gonna see the rest of the Shohoku Basketball Team! And he's gonna be able to play his favorite sport again!  
  
Hanamichi beamed widely and got up. Hell, he's gonna surprise everyone in the team by popping up in practice tomorrow. He begged his mom not to tell anyone that he's gonna go home today because he wanted to surprise them. Sure they visit him all the time but those visits only last an hour or so because he was so busy with his therapy besides, he wasn't permitted to have a game with them so they could only talk which sometimes bore the hell out of him.  
  
They got inside the taxi and waved the doctor goodbye.  
  
" Careful with your back now Hanamichi! We don't want you back here again okay!"  
  
"Yeah, me either, sensei! Thanks!"  
  
After about thirty minutes the taxi pulled in front of their house.  
  
Mrs. Sakuragi stepped out first and was followed by an irritated Hanamichi.  
  
"We're here…"  
  
*stretches his legs* "Owww… oi oyaji, don't you have bigger taxis? I almost had cramps in there!"  
  
SWEATDROP "Err… no…"  
  
  
  
-WHAK!-  
  
  
  
*grabs his smoking head* "I-ite…"  
  
"Stop complaining!" said Mrs. Sakuragi who's now pulling Hanamichi's left ear. "Sorry about that…" *smiles at the driver*  
  
"I-it's nothing… The taxi driver blushes. She's still pretty…  
  
*glares at the driver* "Oi Oyaji, don't even think about it…"  
  
*SWEATDROP* "I'd better go."  
  
"Thank you!" *Mrs. Sakuragi smiled again*  
  
  
  
Hanamichi turned his back from his mother and ran as fast as he could inside the house. He's home finally. He's so glad.  
  
"Tomorrow everyone will be in for a big surprise."  
  
He had begged his kaasan not to tell his teammates that he was going home that day because he was planning to surprise them with his arrival tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaede: Caeli-chan, how come I wasn't in this chapter?  
  
Caeli-chan: 'Coz you're still supposed to be training in the All-Japan Team.  
  
Hanamichi: The truth is Rukawa, Caeli-chan won't include you in this fic.  
  
Kaede: Do'aho. This is a Ruhana fic. I'm supposed to be in here.  
  
Hanamichi: Correction. It's a Hanaru. I'm supposed to be on top.  
  
Kaede: (turns to Caeli-chan) How come he gets to be on top? I'm usually on top.  
  
Caeli-chan: Ano…  
  
Hanamichi: Baka Kitsune! Why can't I be on top?  
  
Kaede: Are you going to make a lemon?  
  
Caeli-chan: *blushes* Er… I'm not yet sure…  
  
Hanamichi: *blushes* Why are you asking her to make a lemon?! She's not gonna make a lemon!  
  
Kaede: Do'aho, how'll you get to be on top if she doesn't make any lemon?  
  
Hanamichi: Well I… Yeah… now that you mention it… Nee Caeli-chan, are you going to make a lemon?  
  
Caeli-chan: *faints*  
  
Hanamichi: Oi Rukawa, is she a relative of yours?  
  
Kaede: *shrugs* C'mon Do'aho, let's DO some lemon… *pulls Hanamichi outside Caeli-chan's room*  
  
Hanamichi: *blushes* EHHHHHHH?????!!!!! 


	2. Snapped!

Chapter 2: Snapped  
  
Miyagi Ryota, the new captain of the Shohoku High Basketball Team clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Yosh Minna! Let's do our best in this year's prefecture!"  
  
"USH!" Was everyone's reply.  
  
There were a lot of freshmen recruits in the basketball club that year. The fame the Shohoku Basketball Team got when they beat Sannoh High in last year's Inter High helped increase the number of their new recruits.  
  
"Now I wonder how many of these kids will survive the training." Ayako mumbled as she watched the recruits.  
  
Haruko smiled as he looked at the players. "Look how much they've improved. I'm sure oniisan would be proud. Oh! How I wish Sakuragi-kun and Rukawa-kun were here!"  
  
And as if by cue, the door of the gym opened, and the harsh rays of the sun temporarily blinded those inside the gym.  
  
"Gah! Who is that?" Ryota shouted while rubbing his eyes.  
  
Everyone's attention was focused on the tall figure that was standing by the doorway. When they're eyes were able to adjust to the light, they were stunned by the shock of red-hair that framed the tall boy's head.  
  
"NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't tell me you guys have already forgotten about the tensai?!"  
  
"Ha… Hanamichi?"  
  
"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! How are you Ryochin? Hisashiburi desu!" He said as he approached the small captain.  
  
"SAKURAGI HANAMICHI?" Ayako repeated.  
  
"In the flesh Ayako-san!"  
  
"SAKURAGI-KUN!"  
  
"Ehehehehe… Haruko-san!"  
  
Ayako not being able to contain her happiness jumped on Hanamichi and wrapped her arms around his neck. Haruko and Ryota did the same thing. And so did everyone else that knew Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi laughed. "HAHAHAHA!!! Surprised aren't you?! Now let go of me before I hurt my back again!"  
  
"Hanamichi…" was all what teary-eyed Ryota could say.  
  
Hanamichi walked over to where Anzai-sensei was sitting and politely bowed his head.  
  
"I'm back oyaji."  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
Then he walked back towards Ryota and the others.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi" began Ayako's lecture, "why didn't you tell us that you're coming today?"  
  
"I just wanted to surprise you guys!"  
  
"We're so glad you're back Sakuragi-kun!"  
  
*chibi-eyed* "Haruko-san!"  
  
The freshmen players also flocked around Hanamichi.  
  
"Is it really him?"  
  
"The hero of Inter High!"  
  
"Well, I think it's him! There's no mistaking his red hair!"  
  
"He's so tall!"  
  
"And what red hair!"  
  
Hanamichi was enjoying all the attention.  
  
"NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I GUESS EVERYONE KNOWS OF THE GREATNESS OF THE TENSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-WHAK!-  
  
"Ite! Ayako-san!"  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi, you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
Haruko was so happy with Hanamichi's return. All we're lacking now is Rukawa-kun.  
  
  
  
The door of the gym opened again and in stepped another tall, pale, raven-haired guy.  
  
Hanamichi stopped to look at the person in the door and gasped.  
  
"RU-RUKAWA!"  
  
"RUKAWA!" Everyone chorused after him.  
  
"USH." Was Kaede's cold reply then bowed at Anzai-sensei just like what Hanamichi did.  
  
"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
All attention turned from Hanamichi to Kaede. Everyone flocked around Kaede and asked him questions about his training in the All Japan Team. He answered all their questions in one to two words.  
  
Now all freshmen were marveling on Kaede.  
  
"So he's the other hero of the Inter High!"  
  
"He's so tall!"  
  
"I heard he's surpassed Sendoh Akira of Ryonan High and Maki Sinichi of Kainandai High!"  
  
"Kakkoiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ne, Rukawa-kun! How was it in the All-Japan Team?"  
  
The Rukawa Shinetai were also there to cheer on the comeback of their idol. In their annoying, high-pitched voices, they shouted, "RUKAWA, RUKAWA, L-O- V-E RUKAWA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ch. Stupid Kitsune. HE should have just stayed in that stupid All-Japan- Team!  
  
Hanamichi would have forgiven the Shinetai's annoying wails, even Kaede's stealing his limelight if he hadn't seen the love of his life do the thing he'd rather die than see.  
  
"Rukawa-kun!"  
  
Haruko, in her extreme happiness, had thrown herself on Kaede and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Hanamichi turned as pale as his tanned skin would allow him. His eyes bulged out of their sockets as he continued to stare at the scene in front of him.  
  
Everyone, except the freshmen and Haruko herself knew the consequence of this action. They all, including Kaede, turned around to look at the petrified Hanamichi.  
  
Haruko realized what she did and pulled away blushing.  
  
"Gomen ne, Rukawa-kun, I didn't mean to."  
  
Kaede only nodded his head, he continued to stare at the unmoving redhead.  
  
Hanamichi could only stare back at his rival. His mind was spinning and he could feel something stinging in his eyes.  
  
Haruko-san, what does he have that I don't? He asked himself, fighting back his tears.  
  
Chibi demon Hanamichi popped into his field of vision and whispered something to him. Then he nodded and in his lips twitched to form a slight smile.  
  
Finally, after a long moment of silence, Hanamichi walked towards his rival and extended his hand.  
  
"Welcome back Kitsune. Hisashiburi desu."  
  
"Uh" *accepts his offered hand*  
  
Hanamichi smiled as he and Kaede shook hands.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
What the hell is he thinking? Kaede thought as he shook hands with the red- head. He was already half-expecting Hanamichi to retrieve his hands and punch him. But he was surprised when Hanamichi didn't do it even after their handshake.  
  
Hanamichi had something else in his mind.  
  
If I can't have you, Haruko-san, then you won't have Rukawa either.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hanamichi: *whispers* Caeli-chan, will Akira be in this fic?  
  
Kaede: I heard that.  
  
Caeli-chan: *laughs* Why do you ask Hana-chan?  
  
Kaede: Yeah why do you ask? *turns to Caeli-chan* and why did you call him Hana-chan? I'm the only one who calls him Hana-chan.  
  
Caeli-chan: Jealous Kaede-chan?  
  
Kaede: Well, I…  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah, jealous?  
  
Caeli-chan: As the writer of this fic I can call you guys Hana-chan and Kaede-chan as much as I like. Or else…  
  
Kaede: Or else…  
  
Caeli-chan: I won't make a lemon.  
  
Kaede: So you'll make a lemon?  
  
Caeli-chan: Still thinking about it. And yes Hana-chan, Akira-chan will be in this fic.  
  
Hanamichi: WAI!!!  
  
Kaede: You sound so happy Do'aho. And why did you call him Akira?  
  
Hanamichi: He asked me to ask Caeli-chan if he's gonna be in this fic. He said he wants to play with me more.  
  
Kaede: *coughs* PLAY?!  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah, one-on-one.  
  
Kaede: *breathes in a sigh of relief*  
  
Hanamichi: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! HENTAI!!!  
  
Kaede: Then why did you call him Akira?  
  
Hanamichi: 'Coz he told me to call him Akira.  
  
Kaede: (turns to Caeli-chan) Will I get to kill Sendoh in this fic?  
  
Caeli-chan: *SWEATDROP* Err… no…  
  
Kaede: KUSO…  
  
Caeli-chan: *grins* Don't worry, I'll make you punch him or something…  
  
Kaede: *grins* Thanks.  
  
Hanamichi: No you won't Rukawa! I'll punch you first! *throws a punch at Rukawa *  
  
Caeli-chan: NOOOOO!!! *shields Rukawa and gets punched* Owww… *faints*  
  
Hanamichi: CAELI-CHAN!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!  
  
Kaede: *sighs* Why'd she shield me anyway? C'mon Do'aho… You've got some explaining to do…  
  
Hanamichi: E…explaining?  
  
Kaede: Yeah… IN BED…  
  
Hanamichi: WAHHHHHHH!!! TASUKETE!!! 


	3. Birthday Party

Chapter 3: Birthday Party  
  
It has been a month since the return of the two star players of Shohoku High. Everyone was looking forward for the eliminations. The Shohoku continued their daily practice under the strict supervision of Captain Ryota Miyagi. Akagi Takenori, last year's Team Captain; Kogure Kiminobu, former Vice-Captain; and Mitsui Hisashi, former MVP, sometimes drop by the gym to see how the team was doing in training. Along with the other's they were surprised when they saw Hanamichi and Kaede back in the team. Sometimes when they're not so busy, they join the team's practice games.  
  
Hanamichi and Kaede continued their usual bickering. Hanamichi doing most of the talking while Kaede retorting with only one or two words mainly "do'aho" and "baka". Now Ryota is having a hard time in controlling the two of them since he couldn't give them Gori punches because of his height. Instead, the get their usual whaks from Ayako's fan, which became another reason why Ryota loved her more.  
  
"Aya-chan!"  
  
-WHAK!-  
  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
  
"NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! POOR RYOCHIN!"  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
"NANI?! TEME~ RUKAWA!!!!!!!!"  
  
-WHAK! WHAK!-  
  
"Ite…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Sakuragi-kun! Rukawa-kun! Daijobu?" Haruko said as she rushed over to the two.  
  
"…"  
  
"Iie Haruko-san! Hora!" Hanamichi said pointing at the smoking bump on his head.  
  
"Rukawa-kun are you okay?" Haruko said, blushing.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Let me help you get up,"  
  
"I don't need you help."  
  
"Oh, okay." She said, feeling rejected.  
  
"Haruko-san! I can't get up!"  
  
"Hai! Sakuragi-kun! I'm coming!"  
  
Hanamichi stared at yet another scene in front of him. Surely he hasn't forgotten.  
  
If I can't have you, Haruko-san, then you won't have Rukawa either.  
  
  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAGI SENPAI!!!" Everyone chorused as Akagi opened the door.  
  
Akagi smiled warmly, "So you haven't forgotten."  
  
Kogure laughed, "C'mon now Akagi, how can we forget?"  
  
"Oi Gori, Aren't you going to invite us in?" Hanamichi intervened.  
  
Akagi just let the "Gori" pass since it was his birthday and smiled. "Sorry I forgot! Come in, come in! You have great timing. My parents aren't here for the week."  
  
"Actually, Haruko already told us that so we planned on doing your birthday celebration in your house." Mitsui said. "But how come their gone? It's your birthday!"  
  
-WHAK!-  
  
"Owww…"  
  
"Senpai! I don't think you should be asking rude questions like that!" Ayako said.  
  
"Iya, it's okay Ayako. They had to go out on business. But we celebrated my birthday before they left so it's no big deal for me."  
  
"Wai!!!!! So we have the whole house for ourselves then!" Miyagi said happily.  
  
"In that case…"  
  
Mitsui went out and when he came back, he was with the Sakuragi Gundam and they were carrying ten bottles of wine.  
  
Akagi couldn't believe his eyes. He grabbed Kogure's collar and lifted him from the ground. "What the hell is that? And what are those trouble-makers doing here?"  
  
Kogure scratched his head, "Ehehehe… I invited them."  
  
"And why are they carrying wine?"  
  
Hanamichi walked over to Akagi and slung an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon now Gori, lighten up a little okay! It's your birthday! A few drinks won't kill us!"  
  
"Maa, maa, governor! Hanamichi is right! Just a few shots! Besides, Haruko agreed, too." The new captain seconded.  
  
Haruko showed a peace sign to his brother and hid behind Hanamichi.  
  
"A few?!" Akagi hollered, "A few drinks?! There are eighteen of us in this room! Sixteen boys and two girls! How the hell are we able to consume ten bottles of wine?!"  
  
Mitsui laughed. "You forget Akagi that you have seven former gangsters in your party. Sure as hell we are extremely tolerant in alcohol!"  
  
"He's right Akagi," Youhei said, shaking a bottle in front of Akagi's head, "And to prove that to you, I volunteer to consume this whole bottle myself!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
The other three Sakuragi Gundam said.  
  
They opened the bottles they were carrying and drank half of its contents.  
  
Mitsui sweatdropped. Baka! I didn't mean that!  
  
"SUGOI!!!" Everyone marveled at Youhei, Ookusu, Noma, and Takamiya.  
  
"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sure as hell I don't pick weak friends!"  
  
Ryota turned to look at Mitsui, "Seven? How dare you call me a gangster, gangster!"  
  
Akagi turned to look at the laughing Hanamichi. "How about you Sakuragi? Aren't you going to follow your friends?"  
  
"Nani Gori?" Hanamichi laughed louder, "Hey, I'm not that stupid. NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
-WHAK!-  
  
"Gh… Ite!"  
  
"Bakero! Stop calling me Gori stupid monkey!"  
  
"Nani Gori?! What did you call me?!"  
  
They started punching each other.  
  
The others busied themselves in trying to pry the two away from each other. The half-drunk Sakuragi Gundam were betting amongst them which of them would get drunk first.  
  
"Ch…" Childish fool. Kaede grunted as he poured himself his first glass of wine.  
  
"Anone… Rukawa-kun, mind if I join you?"  
  
What does she want? Rukawa regarded the owner of the voice then shook his head.  
  
Haruko sat on the couch a few inches away from Kaede. She had been waiting for the right time to catch him alone… and awake. Apparently, he couldn't sleep with all the noise and commotion. (Caeli-chan: Or he refuses to! Nee, Kaede-kun? Kaede: Ch… Caeli-chan: SWEATDROP) She was thankful for her brother and Hanamichi for the distraction. She planned on confessing her love for Kaede that night.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone was still busy in stopping the rumble.  
  
"Miyagi! Hold Hanamichi's other arm!" Kogure shouted between breaths. *POW!* "Ouch! Dammit Akagi, why did you punch me?!"  
  
Ayako was busy swatting everyone's head.  
  
-WHAK!-  
  
-WHAK!-  
  
-WHAK!-  
  
But to no avail.  
  
Mitsui who was restraining Akagi glared at Ayako for accidentally swatting his head. Then he was hit by Akagi's elbow and fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
"SENPAI!"  
  
Miyagi on the other hand, was holding on to Hanamichi's waist.  
  
"Dammit Ryochin! Let go of me!"  
  
"Bakero Hanamichi! Stop it right now!"  
  
"Gah! Stupid Ryochin! I said let go!"  
  
Hanamichi grabbed Miyagi's shirt and threw him away.  
  
Kaede and Haruko watched Miyagi fly across the room. Kaede sighed. Haruko stifled her laugh.  
  
Kaede fixed his gaze on the smoking rubble. He could distinctly see Hanamichi's red-hair, he smiled to himself. Trouble-maker Do'aho.  
  
Haruko looked at Kaede and coughed loudly. Kaede looked at her.  
  
"Anone, Rukawa-kun… I…"  
  
"…" She's gonna propose to me now. I can tell it.  
  
"I…"  
  
"…" I say she's just wasting her time.  
  
"Rukawa-kun I…"  
  
"…" I love somebody else already. Then he glanced at the smoking rumble one more.  
  
"Rukawa-kun I lov…"  
  
Then something red and black came flying towards them and hit Haruko in the head, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GORI! WHY DID YOU THROW MY PRECIOUS AIR JORDAN?!!!"  
  
"I.TOLD.YOU.NOT.TO.CALL.ME.GORI!!!"  
  
*POW!*  
  
*POW!*  
  
*POW!*  
  
Rukawa looked at Akagi's unconscious sister. Then he sighed and walked over to the noisy group. He tapped Akagi's shoulder then pointed at Haruko.  
  
"Senpai, she got hit by the shoe and fell unconscious."  
  
Everyone stared at him in dead silence.  
  
"GAH! GORI! What did you do to Haruko-san?!"  
  
"Shut up!" Akagi rushed over to his sister.  
  
Hanamichi looked on as Akagi lifted his sister and carried her upstairs.  
  
"WAHHHHH! HARUKO-SAN! I'M COMING WITH YOU!!!"  
  
"STAY THERE! STUPID MONKEY!"  
  
"But I wanna go with you! GORI!!!"  
  
Miyagi in the meanwhile sat and counted with his fingers.  
  
"One, two, three…"  
  
Everyone looked at him curiously. Then finally, after a few minutes, he jumped up and grabbed Kaede by the shoulders.  
  
"YOU DID IT RUKAWA! TEN WORDS IN ONE SENTENCE!!!"  
  
"…"  
  
Soon everyone was throwing confetti on Kaede.  
  
"Ch…" He said as he returned to the couch.  
  
After a few minutes, Akagi returned to the group and told the overanxious Hanamichi that Haruko was already sleeping.  
  
"Yosh minna! Let's have fun!!!"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"Haruko-san…" Said the teary-eyed Hanamichi.  
  
And the whole group spent the night singing and drinking.  
  
2:00am  
  
Most of them were already asleep except Mitsui, Miyagi, Kaede, and Hanamichi.  
  
Then Mitsui had an idea.  
  
"We still have two bottles to consume. How about a drinking game minna?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Micchy, still bragging about your drinking skills?"  
  
"I'd say you're just afraid to lose to me Sakuragi."  
  
"NANI OYAJI?! The tensai doesn't lose to anyone!"  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
"TEMEEE~" Then a devious smile formed in Hanamichi's lips. "Okay Micchy I'm in… how about you Ryochin?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Kitsune?"  
  
"Do'aho, I don't play childish games." Then Kaede stood up and look for a place to sleep.  
  
"NAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'd say you're just afraid 'coz you're the first one who's gonna get drunk!"  
  
Then Kaede changed his mind and sat back.  
  
"Do'aho, I'll show you who'll get drunk first."  
  
"YOSH LET THE DRINKING GAME START!!!"  
  
2:10am  
  
Mitsui was the first one to fall asleep.  
  
"NAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Stupid Micchy! Bragging about his drinking skills!!!"  
  
"Aya-chan…" Miyagi said dreamily.  
  
"…" I feel wheezy already.  
  
2:20am  
  
Miyagi was the next one to fall asleep.  
  
"Poor Ryochin."  
  
"…" ???  
  
"Saa… I guess it's just the two of us Kitsune! Let's continue! One more bottle!"  
  
2:30am  
  
They were able to drink all the contents of the last bottle. Hanamichi was still miraculously awake but he was very drunk already. Kaede was also very drunk, his thoughts were swirling in his mind. But he remained silent.  
  
"Nee…*hic* Kitsune, *hic* I didn't *hic* think *hic* you were this *hic* tough!"  
  
"…" Hana… my Hana… *smiles*  
  
"??? The Kitsune *hic* is actually *hic* smiling?!"  
  
"…" I'd smile only for you…  
  
"Oi, *hic* say something!"  
  
"…" What do you want me to say? That I love you?  
  
Then Hanamichi observed Kaede intently. I can tell he's very drunk. He's gonna pass out in a matter of minutes. I have to execute my plan. NOW.  
  
Hanamichi leaned closer to Kaede and whispered his name. "Kaede…"  
  
"…" Did he just call me by my first name?  
  
Then Hanamichi stared into Kaede's eyes. "Did anyone ever told you you have nice eyes?"  
  
"…" What the hell is he thinking?!  
  
"You do… they remind me of the sea."  
  
Hanamichi sighed inwardly. I didn't think it'll be this hard. Rukawa isn't responding!  
  
He lifted his hand to trace Kaede's perfect nose. He brought his lips on it and kissed it lightly.  
  
What are you doing?! Stop it or I'll…  
  
"You're so handsome…" He purred and looked into Kaede's eyes. Then he shifted his hand and stroked Kaede's cheek.  
  
"…"I'll…  
  
"And you have such soft skin…"  
  
I'll… I can't take this anymore! "Hana, I…"  
  
I DID IT! "You what Kaede?"  
  
When his hand reached Kaede's mouth he rubbed his thumb to Kaede's lower lip.  
  
"Such soft lips…"  
  
I wanna kiss you… "…"  
  
"What Kaede?"  
  
"I… I want to kiss you…"  
  
Hanamichi smiled and leaned closer until their lips were almost touching.  
  
"Me to…"  
  
And their lips came together in a passionate kiss.  
  
Then Kaede passed out.  
  
"Perfect!" Hanamichi mumbled as he lifted Kaede's head away from him. He looked at the quiet sleeping face of his enemy and stared at his lips, unconsciously bringing his hand up to his own.  
  
That felt nice…  
  
"Ch… stop that!" He said to himself. "I didn't enjoy that! I only did that as part of my plan!"  
  
Then he lifted Kaede's sleeping form and carried it upstairs.  
  
"Now where is Gori's room?"  
  
He had no difficulty in finding I since that was where he spent his night studying for the make-up exam last year. He opened the door and threw Kaede on the small bed.  
  
"NOW EVERYONE'S IN FOR A BIG SURPRISE TOMORROW!" He said as he closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caeli-chan: Ahhh… finished with this chapter!!!  
  
Kaede: So what happened to us in the room?  
  
Caeli-chan: ???  
  
Hanamichi: *blushes* Baka Kitsune… *blushes some more* …of course nothing happened! Nee… Caeli-chan?  
  
Caeli-chan: *stifles a giggle*  
  
Hanamichi: Nani?! You mean… me and the Kitsune…  
  
Kaede: (with big and hopeful eyes) Me and my Do'aho…  
  
Caeli-chan: *falls asleep*  
  
Hanamichi: *SWEATDROP*  
  
Kaede: *SWEATDROP*  
  
Hanamichi: Oi Rukawa, you sure she's not your relative? 


	4. Big Surprise

Chapter 4: Big Surprise  
  
The next day, they all had headaches due to hangover.  
  
"Owww… my head…" Miyagi groaned as he stood up.  
  
"It's all Mitsui fault. He's the one who brought the wine!" Akagi said as he went to the kitchen. "I'll go fix some coffee."  
  
"I'll help you Akagi-senpai."  
  
"Me, too Aya-chan."  
  
"Iya, stay there."  
  
"Where're my glasses?" Said Kogure as he blindly searched for it, his hands making random circles on the floor. "Oh, here they are! Anone… Mitsui-san… would you kindly get your hands off me…"  
  
"HUH? Ah, gomen Kogure-kun…"  
  
"Uhhh, I think I wanna puke…" Youhei said, his face blue.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Said the other Sakuragi Gundam.  
  
Mitsui directed the boys to the bathroom. "It's upstairs. Third door to the right."  
  
And they ran as fast as they could.  
  
In the kitchen…  
  
"OHAYO!!!"  
  
"Oh, Haruko. Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo Ayako-san, seems like everyone had a bad morning. What did I miss last night?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. We just sang and got drunk."  
  
"Ohayo Haruko-san." Miyagi said as he came to the kitchen."  
  
"Ohayo, Miyagi-senpai. How's your head?"  
  
"HELL. Stupid drinking game…"  
  
Akagi stopped putting the coffee beans in the coffee-maker. What drinking game?"  
  
"Oh, Me, Mitsui, Hanamichi, and Rukawa had a drinking game when all of you were asleep."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I passed out right after Mitsui."  
  
"And Sakuragi and Rukawa?"  
  
"I don't know. Come to think of it, they're not in the living room. Maybe they're in the bathroom puking."  
  
"No they weren't. The only people in the bathroom I saw when I went down were Youhei, Ookusu, Noma, and Takamiya."  
  
"Where could they be then?" Ayako wondered.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ayako, Miyagi, Akagi, and Haruko looked at each other. They knew whose voice it was. Then they all rushed, followed by the others from the living room, upstairs where the ear-shattering shout came from.  
  
They met with the Sakuragi Gundam on the top of the stairs.  
  
"What the hell happened?!"  
  
They just shrugged and pointed to his room.  
  
Akagi bursts in his room, followed by the others.  
  
"SAKURAGI!"  
  
And what they saw made them stay rooted to where they were standing.  
  
Clothes… erm… pieces of clothes were strewn all over the floor. Hanamichi was sitting on the bed holding Kaede's neck on both his hands. They were both naked.  
  
Miyagi covered Ayako's eyes with his hand. "What happened?!"  
  
The Sakuragi Gundam's faces turned blue again. They all ran towards the bathroom and puking sounds were heard.  
  
Hanamichi looked at them with eyes wide as saucers. He was holding Kaede by the neck and was shaking him roughly.  
  
Kaede on the other hand, looked at them wearing his usual cold mask as if waking up naked with another man was the most usual thing that can happen in the world.  
  
But his mind was in a whirl.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The warm rays of the sun penetrating the room woke Kaede up.  
  
"Kuso… my head…"  
  
He lifted his heavy head and tried to get up.  
  
What happened yesterday anyway?  
  
Then yesterday's events swiftly passed before his eyes. Yes I remember. We had a stupid drinking game. Then Hanamichi… he…  
  
"Gah… stupid head…" someone beside him said.  
  
"What the-"  
  
He woke up at a full start when he realized that someone IS beside him. And this person was naked. And this person was a guy!  
  
The other guy could only stare at him in return. His face showed obvious shock.  
  
"Sakuragi…"  
  
"RUKAWA!"  
  
Kaede looked around the room. What the hell is going on? What is that do'aho doing here? Why are we sleeping together? Why am I… are we… naked…  
  
"MASAKA!"  
  
"TEME~ KITSUNE! WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!"  
  
Kaede looked at Hanamichi then slowly shook his head. This is all just a dream.  
  
But he realized it wasn't. When he felt Hanamichi's fist land painfully on his left chin.  
  
"Kitsune… you… I… we…?" Kaede felt Hanamichi grab him by the neck and pull his face towards him. He stopped when they were more or less a couple of inches apart and Kaede opened his eyes to stare into the fiery hazel-brown eyes of his enemy.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Hanamichi laughed to himself. GOD! I wish I brought a camera with me! The expressions on their faces are priceless!  
  
Everyone's eyes were wide as saucers. His teammates' jaws were on the floor. Ayako and Haruko were opening and closing their mouth like goldfishes. Everyone's face was blue. Well, except Mitsui's and Kogure's.  
  
Kogure was the first to recover from the shock. "Sakuragi… did you and Rukawa…"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hanamichi immediately released his hold on Kaede and closed the door. And in less that 15 seconds he gathered all his clothes, put them on, opened the door and ran outside Akagi's house. Leaving everyone staring at the dust left behind him.  
  
After that all eyes turned to Kaede.  
  
Mitsui looked menacingly on Kaede, "Oi Rukawa…"  
  
Kaede glared at the former gangster, "Ch… don't start with me." Then he wrapped the blanket around his waist, picked up his clothes, and closed the door.  
  
Everyone outside looked at one another, having a silent understanding that no one is supposed to talk about the incident. Then they all went back to the living room and started to clean the mess they made the other night.  
  
After a few minutes, Rukawa emerged from the room fully clothed. He went to the living room to help with the cleaning.  
  
They cleaned the place in dead silence.  
  
But Kaede was thankful that they weren't asking him any more questions.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Kanagawa…  
  
Hanamichi whistled triumphantly as he walked home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hanamichi: Why am I a bad guy in this fic?  
  
Caeli-chan: You're not bad Hana-chan! You're just… err… not that nice…  
  
Hanamichi: Same difference.  
  
Caeli-chan: *teary-eyed* Don't you like it?  
  
Hanamichi: Actually, I like it. It's just that I'm usually nice and innocent in the other fics.  
  
Kaede: Not to mention "stupid."  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah and that too… NANI?! TEMEE~! KITSUNE! WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!  
  
Kaede: You, Do'aho…  
  
Hanamichi: TEMEE~!  
  
Caeli-chan: Maa…maa… Hana-chan… calm down okay.  
  
Hanamichi: *waves his forefinger in front of Kaede's face* Wait till I tell Akira you're picking a fight with me again!  
  
Kaede: I said stop calling him Akira!  
  
Hanamichi: *whispers to Caeli-chan* I love it when he gets jealous when I call Sendoh, Akira!  
  
Caeli-chan: *giggles*  
  
Kaede: Well then wait till I tell Haruko-chan what you've been doing.  
  
Hanamichi: *piku!* HARUKO-CHAN?!  
  
Kaede: HAI. *grins triumphantly* HA-RU-KO-CHA-N. She told me to call her that. I told her to call me Kaede-kun in return.  
  
Hanamichi: *face twitches* Ghh… I hate you Rukawa Kaede! (stomps out of the room)  
  
Kaede: *laughs* He looks so pretty when he's angry.  
  
Caeli-chan: *giggles*  
  
Hanamichi: (peeps his head in the room) AND I'M NOT PRETTY!!! (closes the door violently) 


	5. Hanamichi's Proposal

" …" spoken  
  
'…' thought  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Hanamichi's Proposal  
  
Practice during the next few days was unusually normal. For Hanamichi, that is.  
  
"Nice shot Sakuragi."  
  
"OF COURSE!!! You cannot expect less of the Tensai!!! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
Everyone was expecting Kaede to retort with his usual Do'aho.  
  
"What?" He said crossly when he felt all eyes fall on him.  
  
"Ano… aren't you forgetting something?" Miyagi looked at him expectedly.  
  
"No." Then he walked away.  
  
Ayako sighed. Surely what took place in Akagi's house affected almost everybody. The atmosphere during practice was always tense. Everyone usually stole anxious glances on the two boys. Everyone spoke carefully of what took place in Akagi's birthday, careful that any tactless remark might remind the two boys of what happened between the two of them.  
  
Hanamichi and Kaede both behaved as if the other did not exist. Whenever their paths would cross during practice they would just stare at each other for a minute, then turn their backs and resume their practice.  
  
Akagi, Kogure, and Mitsui still drop by every once in a while and help the team practice. But still none of them dared to say a thing about what happened.  
  
Sometimes, after practice they would hear Akagi's fist land painfully on Mitsui's head.  
  
"This is all your fault baka!" They would hear Akagi say.  
  
"Hey, they are the ones who got careless!" Mitsui would usually say.  
  
"Maa…maa… that's enough. Break it off you guys." Says the peace-loving Kogure.  
  
Then all eyes would be on Hanamichi and Kaede once again.  
  
"Ch…" Was all Kaede would say then he'll walk towards the locker room.  
  
Hanamichi, on the other hand, would shrug his shoulders and look pitifully on Haruko.  
  
Haruko still maintained her usual bubbly attitude. She would still cheer on the members during practice. Would still blush whenever she hands Kaede his towel. Still laughs at Hanamichi's stupid antics. But something in her changed. Now she doesn't just gaze at Kaede with admiration… but also with what seemed to Hanamichi, longing.  
  
On several occasions, out of guilt and pity to Haruko, Hanamichi would be tempted to just approach Kaede and tell him that everything was his stupid plan. 'But then what?' He would think. 'Might as well go on with the show.'  
  
"Gomen ne, Haruko-san…"  
  
Ayako have had enough. 'I don't know what it would take me to make everything go back to normal again but I have to do something!'  
  
"Oi Sak…"  
  
But Anzai-sensei beat her to it.  
  
"Sakuragi, Rukawa, can you come here for a second?"  
  
"Nani oyaji?"  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"I don't know what is troubling the two of you. But as the key players of this team I think you should patch things up with each other. The whole team is being affected."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Very well, go back to practice. And don't forget what I told you okay."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
'Patch things up huh oyaji?' Hanamichi thought. 'I'll do even better than that!'  
  
That night, Hanamichi waited for Kaede to finish his training in front of the school gate.  
  
"Oi Kitsune, can I talk to you?" He said, smiling.  
  
Kaede looked at Hanamichi with his usual cold, blue eyes then nodded.  
  
"Where do you think is private enough?"  
  
"My house."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Their journey towards Kaede's house was a silent one. Sometimes, Hanamichi would start a conversation just to break the ice but it will pass through Kaede's deaf ears or just be immediately cut off by Kaede's one-word remarks.  
  
Like…  
  
"Today's practice is pretty hard, nee Kitsune? I swear Ryochin is starting to act like Gori already!"  
  
"…"  
  
Or…  
  
"It's pretty hot tonight Kitsune. Don't you think so?"  
  
"No."  
  
Or…  
  
"Did anyone ever told you that so have a major speech problem, huh, Kitsune?"  
  
"Ch…"  
  
"I wonder…"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Grrr…" Hanamichi barely restrained himself from pouncing on Kaede and giving him a piece of his mind. 'No way, that'd be too easy.' He said to himself.  
  
Kaede opened the door and motioned Hanamichi inside.  
  
"Don't feel at home, Do'aho." Kaede said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks for your warm welcome, ice boy." He retorted as he sat on the couch.  
  
Kaede sat on the other side of the couch and waited for Hanamichi to start the conversation.  
  
"What?" Hanamichi said when he felt the other's gaze fix at him.  
  
"Well…?"  
  
And he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Oh, yeah… hey about what happened…"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well I don't exactly remember what happened, do you?" 'Liar!'  
  
"No."  
  
"So we're not really sure if anything happened between the two of us right?" 'Liar!'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
Kaede looked at Hanamichi intently. 'What the hell are you thinking Do'aho? Where are you getting at?'  
  
He remembered the passionate kiss that they shared that night. He remembered Hanamichi's warm breath against his. His soft, warm lips touching his, lightly at first, then more agressively. He remembered Hanamichi's velvety tongue invading his mouth and dueling against his.  
  
Many nights he was haunted by the kiss that took place between him and Hanamichi. Sure he enjoyed it. Of course he enjoyed it! He felt joy, excitement, fulfillment. For a long time he believed that he would only be able to kiss his beloved in his dreams.  
  
Yes. His beloved.  
  
And the mere thought of an even more intimate incident that had occurred between the two of them inside Akagi's room made him shiver… and aroused.  
  
How Hanamichi felt about it was another thing though.  
  
'Are you going to tell me that you didn't like what took place between the two of us Hanamichi? That you regretted it?'  
  
A slight blush appeared on Kaede's cheek then a look of pain passed in his eyes. This display of emotions only lasted for seconds. Then it was replaced by his usual cold face. But all of these didn't escape Hanamichi's keen eyes.  
  
He knew what Kaede was thinking. He was thinking of what took place between the two of them the other night. At this Hanamichi smiled.  
  
"But there's one thing I'm sure of…" He began.  
  
"…" 'Here goes. He's gonna tell me that he never liked that kiss. That it was a mistake.'  
  
"I enjoyed our kiss…"  
  
"…" '…'  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
"…"  
  
Hanamichi looked at Kaede imploringly. For the very first time in his life he cared about how Kaede felt about their kiss.  
  
He was silently wishing Kaede enjoyed it.  
  
Because HE DID.  
  
"Oi, say something."  
  
"…"  
  
Kaede was glad that at least Hanamichi enjoyed what took place between the two of them. He smiled to himself when at the thought that the redhead actually cared to know how he felt about it.  
  
Hanamichi asked him one more time. "Did you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yokatta!"  
  
Hanamichi was honestly glad. But that was another thing. His real purpose in doing that isn't to make Kaede happy, but to keep him away from Haruko.  
  
"If that's the case we also might have enjoyed whatever that took place in that room, right?" He continued.  
  
"…"  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know what it means, Kaede…"  
  
Kaede looked at Hanamichi.  
  
"Oh so you remembered? This is how I called you then…"  
  
"I…"  
  
"You know what it means?" He said as he slowly crept towards where Kaede was sitting.  
  
"Hana… I…"  
  
"Yes… that maybe, just maybe… we're feeling something special towards each other."  
  
"I…"  
  
"Hmmm…?" He asked as he nibbled Kaede's ear.  
  
"I…" 'Mou… yamette Hanamichi I'm getting… I'm getting…'  
  
"What do you say we get to know each other more Kaede?"  
  
"???"  
  
Kaede turned to look at Hanamichi imploringly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know… how about giving us a try?"  
  
"US?"  
  
"Yeah…" Now Hanamichi was softly licking Kaede's lower lip.  
  
"Hnnn…I…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I…don't know."  
  
Hanamichi laughed. "I'll help you reconsider."  
  
Hanamichi started his assault on Kaede's lips. He lightly bit Kaede's lower lip and when he opened his mouth for a slight moan, Hanamichi's tongue darted in and their tongues started to battle.  
  
Kaede was in heaven. But he wasn't contented with it. 'I want more.'  
  
He returned Hanamichi's kisses with the same intensity. Soon their kiss deepened, and it lasted for several minutes.  
  
Suddenly Hanamichi pulled away, making Kaede whimper in frustration.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kaede looked at Hanamichi with passion-filled eyes. 'Isn't this what you've wanted from the very beginning Kaede?' He said to himself. 'To have Hanamichi. To keep him for yourself. To keep him away from that annoying Akagi Haruko. To feel his kisses and feel his body close to yours. This is your chance. He's here. For you. For keeps. Say yes, Kaede… say… YES.'  
  
Hanamichi looked at Kaede's handsome face as he thought. 'He really is handsome. I understand now why many girls drool over him like my Haruko- san. And if he says yes this beautiful face and body will be mine and mine alone.'  
  
He realized what he was thinking and mentally knocked himself. 'Stop it. You're just consoling yourself. You don't like him. In fact you hated him. That's why you're doing this, remember?'  
  
'Yeah. I hate him. With all my heart and soul.'  
  
Then Hanamichi felt Kaede was ready to give him an answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"YES."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaede: Hey Caeli-chan, have you seen Hana-chan?  
  
Caeli-chan: Iya. Doushite?  
  
Kaede: You think he's still angry with the "Haruko-chan" remark?  
  
Caeli-chan: Oh don't mind him. You know how he is.  
  
Kaede: Yeah, you're right. He's too simple-minded to worry about complicated things. I wonder where he is though. I haven't seen him since this morning.  
  
  
  
*RING* *RING*  
  
  
  
Caeli-chan: Moshimoshi… Oh, it's for you. (hands Kaede the phone)  
  
Kaede: Moshimoshi…  
  
Voice: Hello, Kaede may I speak to Hana-chan please?  
  
Kaede: Who is this?  
  
Voice: It's Akira.  
  
Kaede: (nerves appear in his forehead) I don't know where he is. AND DON'T CALL HERE EVER AGAIN! *slams the phone down*  
  
Caeli-chan: What did Akira-chan want Kaede-chan?  
  
Kaede: (walks out of the door with steam coming out of his head) NOTHING! (slams the door shut)  
  
Caeli-chan: ??? 


	6. Conflicting Feelings

"…" spoken  
  
'…' thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Conflicting Feelings  
  
'Now what?'  
  
He asked himself as he walked home.  
  
'Baka Hanamichi, getting yourself involved in such a stupid mess! Now what?!'  
  
He remembered his earlier conversation with Kaede.  
  
[Well I don't exactly remember what happened, do you?]  
  
[No.]  
  
[So we're not really sure if anything happened between the two of us right?]  
  
[Yeah.]  
  
"Crap." He said as he kicked a small pebble on the road. 'Nothing happened in that stupid room. So there's nothing to remember.'  
  
But he remembered how Kaede's body looked as he undressed him in Akagi's room.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"NOW EVERYONE'S IN FOR A BIG SURPRISE TOMORROW!" He said as he closed the door.  
  
Hanamichi looked at Kaede's sleeping form on top of Akagi's bed. 'Now what am I going to do with you Kitsune?'  
  
"AHA!"  
  
He jumped on the bed and began to undress Kaede. He lifted Kaede's upper body and slowly took off his slightly damp shirt. He was careful not to wake Kaede up and ruin his entire plan.  
  
"Yosh. Shirt is off!" He said triumphantly when he pulled the shirt off Kaede without waking him up. Then he gently put the body down.  
  
Hanamichi looked at the shirt. He could smell Kaede's scent in this piece of clothing. It smelled of strong cologne mixed with the distinct smell of Kaede's perspiration. It doesn't smell bad. Not at all. The truth is, for Hanamichi the shirt smelled so…  
  
'Manly.'  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
Hanamichi jumped at the sudden movement beside him. For a while he thought that Kaede had woken up but he realized that the boy was just shifting his position. Now Kaede was lying on his back his body sprawled unceremoniously on the bed. His arms were extended on top of his head and one of his legs hung on the side of the bed.  
  
But despite this, Kaede looked so…  
  
"Beautiful…"  
  
Hanamichi realized what he was doing and he mentally knocked himself.  
  
He looked at the shirt one last time and sighed. 'I wonder what cologne he uses. It suits him.'  
  
"GAAAHHHH!!!" He said as he shook his head at the thought.  
  
'Now where do I put it?' Oh well… we're supposed to be in a hurry. So…'  
  
He tossed Kaede's shirt on top of Akagi's study table.  
  
"YOSH! Next is the…"  
  
Hanamichi gulped when he realized the next piece of clothing he was going to remove. Kaede was wearing tight-fit jeans that hugged every contour of his muscled hips and legs.  
  
"I'm gonna have a hard time removing this…"  
  
Hanamichi breathed in and began to unzip Kaede's pants. He was very, very careful not to brush either one of his fingers on Kaede's crotch.  
  
But Kaede suddenly straightened the leg that was hanging at the edge of the bed and Hanamichi suddenly brushed Kaede's crotch with his thumbs.  
  
"EEEPPPP!!!" He said as he immediately retrieved his hands.  
  
'What the hell is your goddam problem?!' He said to himself. 'It's not like you don't have one like that!'  
  
Reluctantly, he brought his hands back to Kaede's zipper and continued to unzip it, now being successful.  
  
He carefully slid it off Kaede's legs and tossed on the far side of the room.  
  
Then he looked at the last piece of Kaede's clothing that he was going to remove. It barely covered Kaede's member.  
  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS!!!'  
  
And enjoying it.  
  
He wondered how Kaede would behave if he was awake.  
  
'STOP IT!!!'  
  
He turned his eyes away, and with one swift motion, he had removed Kaede's underwear, thrown it off somewhere, and covered Kaede with the sheets.  
  
"WHEW!"  
  
Then he undressed himself and slid in the sheets beside Kaede.  
  
He turned his back away from Kaede and slept sideways.  
  
Then Kaede turned to his direction, snuggled close to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
Hanamichi was helpless. He could feel Kaede's warm breath against his ear.  
  
Or better yet, he could feel Kaede's warm body against his.  
  
'What'd you get yourself into Hanamichi?!' He said to himself.  
  
But actually, it felt…  
  
'So nice…'  
  
And he, too, fell asleep.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
[If that's the case we also might have enjoyed whatever that took place in that room, right?]  
  
'I enjoyed it, Kaede. Very much. The feel of your warm body against mine, your warm breath in my ear. And mostly, I enjoyed your…'  
  
[But there's one thing I'm sure of…]  
  
[I enjoyed our kiss…]  
  
[Didn't you?]  
  
'YOUR KISS.'  
  
"GAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" What the fuck is happening with me?!"  
  
He looked for the nearest wall and banged his head on it.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
But that couldn't remove those thoughts.  
  
[You know what it means, Kaede…]  
  
He remembered the look in Kaede's face when he called him by his first name.  
  
'He looked confused, and yet I noticed a small, faint smile form in his lips. Did he actually enjoy being called by his first name? By… me?'  
  
"Oh, cut it out!"  
  
[You know what it means?]  
  
[Yes… that maybe, just maybe… we're feeling something special towards each other.]  
  
He reached his house and opened the gate.  
  
'Is this still a game for you Hanamichi? 'Coz in games like this the very first rule that you should know is never to fall-in-love.'  
  
"Ch…"  
  
He unlocked the door and went straight to his room.  
  
'Are you falling-in-love with Kaede? Huh, Hanamichi?'  
  
The first thing that caught his eye was Haruko's junior high picture.  
  
He had made up his mind.  
  
"NO."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Ring!* *Ring!*  
  
Caeli-chan: Moshimoshi… Oh Hana-chan…  
  
Kaede: (snatches the phone from Caeli-chan) Hanamichi?  
  
Hanamichi: Kitsune?  
  
Kaede: Yokatta! Where are you? I was so worried about you!!! Hey, sorry about teasing you with Haruko…  
  
Hanamichi: Iya, it's okay. Listen, did Akira call there? I was supposed to meet him today.  
  
Kaede: *piku!* Sendoh?!  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah. Did he call?  
  
Kaede: NO.  
  
Hanamichi: Sou ka…  
  
Voice: (from the phone) Oi Hanamichi!  
  
Hanamichi: Oi Akira! There you are!  
  
Akira: Sorry I'm late…  
  
Hanamichi: Iie, betsuni. Saa, ikimasho?  
  
Akira: Hai.  
  
Hanamichi: Nee Rukawa, he's here already. Thanks anyways. Oh and by the way, Akira invited me in his house for dinner so don't wait for me okay! And tell Caeli-chan to finish the fic fast okay? Ja ne!  
  
  
  
*Toot!* *Toot!* *Toot!*  
  
Caeli-chan: Nee Kaede-chan… what did Hana-chan want?  
  
Kaede: (steam coming out of his head) …  
  
Caeli-chan: Kaede-chan…  
  
Kaede: …  
  
Caeli-chan: Oi, Kaede-cha…  
  
Kaede: THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!  
  
Caeli-chan: Waaaaahhhhhhhh!!! Kaede-chan matte!!! (desperately holds onto Kaede's waist)  
  
Kaede: Let go…  
  
Caeli-chan: Iya da!  
  
Kaede: Let go…  
  
Caeli-chan: Iya da!  
  
Kaede: I said… (grabs Caeli-chan's shirt) …LET GO!!! (throws Caeli- chan)  
  
Caeli-chan: (flies across the room) WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Dream Come True

"…" spoken  
  
'…' thought  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Dream Come True  
  
For the very first time in his life he wasn't sleepy. In fact, he was very wide-awake.  
  
He was thinking about what took place in his living room a while ago.  
  
He was thinking about Hanamichi.  
  
'My Hanamichi now.'  
  
[Well I don't exactly remember what happened, do you?]  
  
[So we're not really sure if anything happened between the two of us right?]  
  
'Honestly, I was wishing that something indeed happened to us in that room, Hanamichi.'  
  
[If that's the case we also might have enjoyed whatever that took place in that room, right?]  
  
'If something happened to us in that room I would have enjoyed it.'  
  
'Because I love you.'  
  
'And I can only wish that you would have loved it, too.'  
  
[But there's one thing I'm sure of…]  
  
[I enjoyed our kiss…]  
  
[Didn't you?]  
  
'Oh I did! Even now I can still feel your soft lips against mine, your warm breath, your tongue…'  
  
[You know what it means?]  
  
[Yes… that maybe, just maybe… we're feeling something special towards each other.]  
  
'I have always loved you Hanamichi, eversince the first day I saw you. When you beat the hell out of me because of Akagi's stupid sister.'  
  
'And the only feeling that I know you feel for me is hatred.'  
  
You hated me because of her Hanamichi.'  
  
'You know sometimes I wish we never met. If meeting you only meant earning your wrath.'  
  
'But I guess this is better. At least I get to see you everyday of my life. Even though most of the time we beat the hell out of each other.'  
  
'But what can I do? That's the only time when I get to touch you and feel your soft skin against mine.'  
  
'And that even though the only time that we ever talk is when we bicker against each other.'  
  
'But what can I do? That's the only time I get to hear you speak my name.'  
  
[You know what it means, Kaede…]  
  
'I love the way you speak my name.'  
  
'I'm obsessed with you Hanamichi, that I even consider your pet name "Kitsune" for me a sign of affection.'  
  
'Affection? HAH! In my dreams!'  
  
'But like what they say, dreams sometimes come true, right?'  
  
[You know… how about giving us a try?]  
  
'Us?'  
  
'Now, this is a dream come true for you Kaede, right?' He finally asked himself.  
  
He sighed happily. He knew the answer to this question. It was the same as his answer to Hanamichi's proposal.  
  
"YES."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Ring!* *Ring!*  
  
Caeli-chan: C'mon Akira pick it up!  
  
*Ring!* *Ring!*  
  
Caeli-chan: C'mon!  
  
*Ring!* *Ring!*  
  
Voice: Hi! Sorry I'm out of the house right now so just leave your message after the beep.  
  
*BEEP!*  
  
Caeli-chan: Akira! Where the hell are you?! Taihen da! Kaede's left the house! Please tell Hanamichi. I'll go look for him right now. Bye! Oh and by the way, don't forget your promise okay? Ja! 


	8. The Confession

"…" spoken  
  
'…' thought  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Confession  
  
"Minna, gather around." Miyagi clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone in the court. He counted at the heads and realized that something was missing. Hanamichi's red hair.  
  
"Where's Hanamichi, Aya-chan?" He asked the team manager.  
  
Ayako looked at the players and looked back at Miyagi. "I don't know. He's usually the earliest to arrive during practice."  
  
Miyagi turned to the Sakuragi Gundam that was sitting at a corner of the gym and asked Hanamichi's bestfriend the redhead's whereabouts.  
  
Youhei just shrugged and replied. "Dunno."  
  
"Nee… maybe Sakuragi had to attend a make-up class or something." Yasuda, a senior suggested.  
  
"Or maybe he wasn't feeling well and went home." Said Kakuda, another senior.  
  
"Maybe he tripped and broke his arm." said a freshman.  
  
"Maybe he got hit by a car and was taken to the hospital." Said another.  
  
"Maybe fell on the stairs and broke his neck." Said another.  
  
Soon everyone was voicing out all the possible tragedies they could think of that had befallen the redhead. Some were so outrageous that they were impossible.  
  
"Maybe he was kidnapped by aliens because they were fascinated by his red hair." Said Ayako.  
  
Everyone looked at her and imagined Hanamichi head butting little green creatures that were trying to pull him in their spaceship.  
  
*MAJOR SWEATDROP* Then everyone shook their heads. "NAH!"  
  
"Maybe he was blown away by a hurricane." Said Miyagi.  
  
"Captain, we don't have hurricanes in Kanagawa."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Maybe he eloped." Suggested another.  
  
"With whom?" Haruko asked.  
  
Everyone looked her then shook their heads.  
  
"NAH!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Question marks appeared on her head.  
  
"Maybe he's dead." Said Kaede.  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
Now all eyes were on him.  
  
He shrugged. "It was a joke."  
  
*ANOTHER SILENCE*  
  
They were gaping at him now. Their eyes bulged out of their sockets and their jaws fell on the floor.  
  
Kaede sighed.  
  
The next thing he knew they were throwing confetti on him again.  
  
"Rukawa cracked a joke!" Miyagi said happily.  
  
"Maa…maa… Rukawa-senpai! I didn't think you were capable of doing it!" Said a freshman.  
  
"It was a lame joke! But a joke nonetheless!!!" Said the team manager.  
  
Suddenly the door of the gym opened and a familiar loud voice boomed out.  
  
"Having fun without the Tensai huh!"  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
Everyone looked at him and the familiar tension returned. Everyone was again darting their eyes back and forth on Kaede and Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi pouted at the silence of his teammates. "Hey! What's wrong? What were you guys so happy about while ago?" He said as he approached the crowd.  
  
"Ano… Sakuragi…" Ayako couldn't continue her sentence.  
  
"Hanamichi…" Miyagi was speechless.  
  
"What? Ayako? Ryocchin?"  
  
"Ano Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun cracked a joke." Haruko gave everyone a favor by being the one to tell Hanamichi what happened.  
  
Hanamichi looked at Haruko, his face expressionless. Everyone was sure that he'd blush and do his usual stupid puppy love antics at the sight of the love of his life.  
  
But he retained his usual cold attitude.  
  
And to everyone's surprise, he turned to Kaede and grinned.  
  
Seductively.  
  
"Yeah, and what did you tell them Kaede?"  
  
"KAEDE?!" Everyone chorused.  
  
"Hmmm…?" He purred as he strode towards the bewildered youth.  
  
Kaede was speechless. Hanamichi called him by his first name in front of everybody.  
  
But that wasn't all.  
  
When Hanamichi reached him he dipped his head and kissed him.  
  
On the lips.  
  
In front of everybody.  
  
Everyone looked just the way they looked like when they discovered what happened between Hanamichi and Kaede in Akagi's house. Their eyes were wide as saucers and most of their jaws fell on the floor. Ayako and Haruko were opening and closing their mouths like goldfishes. And everyone's face was blue.  
  
The Sakuragi Gundam on the other hand were throwing confetti and blowing trumphets around the couple.  
  
"WOOOHOOOOOO!!! Way to go Hanamichi!!!"  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you!"  
  
"You and Rukawa?! Who'd have thought of it?!"  
  
"Get yourselves a room show-offs!!!"  
  
Hanamichi ignored them and continued to stare on Kaede. "Sorry I was late. I had to attend make-up class in Trigonometry. Not that I paid attention in class anyway. I couldn't. 'Coz I can't wait to see you."  
  
Kaede looked at Hanamichi with astonishment. He was wondering if he had fallen asleep again that everything that was happening was all just a dream.  
  
Hanamichi understood what he was thinking and whispered in Kaede's ear. "This isn't a dream, koi. You want me to kiss you again?"  
  
Kaede coughed and shook his head. 'Yes but not in front of everybody.' He looked everybody and almost smiled. They were still gaping at them. 'Geez, I didn't think he'd be this vocal about it.'  
  
Hanamichi looked at the others and shouted, "HEY YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK SO SURPRISED! AND WHAT'S WITH THE BLUE FACES?!"  
  
They all woke up from their reverie. They silently stared at the couple one last time and then showered them with questions.  
  
"Ano… Hanamichi… since when?"  
  
"Sakuragi and Rukawa? Who'd have thought?"  
  
"So what made you guys realize you had feelings for each other?"  
  
Everyone but Haruko.  
  
Who ran sobbing out of the gym.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caeli-chan: *shouts* Kaede-chan? Kaede-chan?!  
  
Voice: (faint) Caeli-chan!  
  
Caeli-chan: Oi Akira-chan! Hana-chan!  
  
Akira: I got you message. What happened?  
  
Hanamichi: (worried) Where's Kitsune?  
  
Caeli-chan: Dunno. Waaahhhh!!! I've been looking for him all afternoon! (looks at Hanamichi) This is all your fault!  
  
Hanamichi: (bewildered) MY FAULT?!  
  
Caeli-chan: Yeah! He thought you were going out with Akira-chan! He was so jealous!  
  
Akira: *laughs* Stupid Rukawa! What made him think that?!  
  
Hanamichi: *nods* Yeah! He's so paranoid.  
  
Caeli-chan: You made him paranoid! Now he's so angry. He ran away I don't think he'll come back again! (waves forefinger in front of Hanamichi's face) I don't think he'll ever want to talk to you again!  
  
Hanamichi: NANI?! Waaaaahhhhhh!!! Kaede-chan!!! *shouts* GOMEN NASAI!!! 


	9. A Bestfriend's Advice

"…" spoken  
  
'…' thought  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: A Bestfriend's Advice  
  
Despite the racket the whole team was doing, Haruko's grief didn't go unnoticed both by Kaede and Hanamichi.  
  
"Aren't you going to follow her?" Kaede whispered to his koi, his voice quivering.  
  
Hanamichi noticed the air of jealousy in Kaede's voice. And unbelievably, for the first time in his life, he didn't feel like following Haruko outside. He looked at Kaede and smiled.  
  
"Why should I? You're the one she's in-love with, not me. You're the reason she's crying. You're the one who should be following her."  
  
"I don't intend to leave you here."  
  
"Then the same goes for me, too."  
  
After a few more minutes, Miyagi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Okay, that's enough you guys. I think we all should be going back to practice. I just want to announce to you that we'll have a practice game against Ryonan next week."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Ryonan again?!"  
  
"HAH!!! Don't worry minna!!! The Tensai's gonna lead you to victory!!! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
"Do'aho…"  
  
"NANI?! TEMEEE~ KITSUNE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"  
  
And they were soon engulfed into a smoking rumble.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. But they were thankful that everything was back to normal.  
  
Miyagi diverted everyone's attention to himself. "Hey! We can do it… we can beat them. And in order to do so we should all practice very hard. Give it your best shot. Okay team?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"TEMEEE~ RUKAWA!!! I'm going to beat you so hard you'll wish you were never born!!!" Hanamichi shouted from the smoking rumble.  
  
"Do'aho…"  
  
Another major sweatdrop.  
  
Then Miyagi shouted. "SHOHOKU…"  
  
"FIGHT-O!!!"  
  
"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! DAMMIT RUKAWA YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!!!"  
  
"…"  
  
And another major sweatdrop.  
  
Then Miyagi just sighed. "Let's just go back to practice!"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
And they all resumed in their practice.  
  
"WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU KITSUNE!!!"  
  
*POW!*  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
"Owwww…" Hanamichi massaged his shoulders as he walked home. He and Kaede had quite some fight today.  
  
"His punches got stronger. Maybe because of his training in the All-Japan- Team."  
  
Not to mention they've had a really hard training in preparation for the practice game with Ryonan next week.  
  
"Ch… I'll get to see that stupid smiley again! And Fukutski!" He said, annoyed.  
  
"Oi Hanamichi!" A voice called out to him.  
  
"Huh?" He looked back and saw his bestfriend jogging towards him. "Youhei."  
  
"Why are you alone? Where's Rukawa?"  
  
"Oh, he's still in the gym, practicing."  
  
"Sou ka… and why are you going home early?"  
  
"Kaasan will come home late tonight so I'll be the one to cook dinner. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Listen, I just wanted to congratulate you and Rukawa. That was wonderful news."  
  
Hanamichi eyed his bestfriend imploringly. "You think that's wonderful?"  
  
"Yeah. Finally, you've found the right person to love and who'll love you in return."  
  
"…"  
  
"That's great news right…?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hanamichi…?"  
  
"Youhei, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Hey, you know me, sure as hell I can keep a secret. Why?"  
  
Hanamichi stared at his bestfriend for a while and then shrugged, "I'm not serious with him."  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
"What?" Youhei asked, hoping that he didn't hear it right.  
  
"I said I'm not serious with him."  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
It was now Youhei's turn to stare at his bestfriend.  
  
"What the hell's the meaning of this Hanamichi?!" He demanded.  
  
So Hanamichi told him everything.  
  
Youhei listened patiently on Hanamichi's story. When it was finally finished he barely restrained himself from punching his bestfriend.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" He hollered.  
  
"What?  
  
"I SAID, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" He shouted again.  
  
"I heard that. And stop shouting at me Youhei! I'm not deaf!"  
  
"Yeah but you sure are stupid! Why the hell d'you do that?!"  
  
"I did that to keep Rukawa away from Haruko."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's in-love with him."  
  
"Dammit Hanamichi! Why didn't you just propose to her instead?"  
  
"She wouldn't accept it anyways. She doesn't love me."  
  
Youhei looked exasperatedly at his friend. "Then why don't you just forget about her, huh?"  
  
Realization dawned on Hanamichi's mind. 'Yeah. That would have been much easier.'  
  
"I don't know. I guess I can't."  
  
"Or are you doing this because you really liked Rukawa?"  
  
Hanamichi shook his head as he saw Kaede's handsome face in his mind.  
  
"No way… I'll never like that Kitsune."  
  
Youhei scratched his head in irritation. "I'm not sure about this Hanamichi. I can only advice you to put an end to this before it gets any worse. You're dealing with human feelings here, man."  
  
He shrugged. "What's the worst thing that could happen anyway?" He asked.  
  
"What if Rukawa knew?"  
  
"Are you planning to tell him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then he won't."  
  
"For God's sake Hanamichi!" Youhei said exasperatedly. "It's Rukawa's feelings that I'm worried about here!"  
  
"Cool down Youhei, he doesn't have any feelings!"  
  
"BAKA! He's not as tough as you think he is! He's a human being for crying out loud!"  
  
"I know…"  
  
"He's falling in-love with you! NO! I think he's already in-love with you!"  
  
At this point Hanamichi was already confused. He looked at Youhei with confused, at the same time, guilty eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"You stupid, insensitive fool! Didn't you see his face when you kissed him back there?! He was so happy he even cracked a stupid joke! Didn't you notice the way he looked at you and sighed contentedly afterwards?! Didn't you count the number of times he smiled and the number of words he spoke during practice?! I bet they're even more than the number of times he smiled and the number of words he spoke altogether in the past sixteen years of his life!!!  
  
"I…"  
  
"He's doing that all because of you Hanamichi! Because he thinks you love him!!!  
  
"I…"  
  
"Do you love him? Huh? Hanamichi?"  
  
Hanamichi looked down and remembered all the times that he's been with Kaede.  
  
The moment their eyes first met.  
  
His first punch on Kaede's face.  
  
Kaede's first punch on his face.  
  
The first time he ever called Kaede "Kitsune."  
  
And the first time Kaede ever called him "Do'aho."  
  
The day Kaede taught him lay-up shots.  
  
Their fight over the number 10 jersey.  
  
Their practice game against Ryonan High when Kaede kicked his butt.  
  
And in return he kicked Kaede's cramp.  
  
Kaede's not-so-encouraging words that nevertheless encouraged him.  
  
Their fighting after their loss from Kainan High.  
  
Kaede's worried face when he was injured in the Inter High.  
  
Kaede's showing him of his All-Japan-Team shirt.  
  
Their conversation at Akagi's house.  
  
THEIR FIRST KISS.  
  
Kaede's lips against his.  
  
Kaede's body against his.  
  
The sound of his name in Kaede's lips.  
  
Youhei watched as his bestfriend silently pondered of his memories with the raven-haired boy. Then he smiled to himself.  
  
Because all the while Hanamichi was unconsciously smiling, too.  
  
"Hanamichi…"  
  
At this Hanamichi snapped out of his trance and looked at his bestfriend.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I…" Then he shook his head. "No."  
  
'LIAR!' "Are you sure?"  
  
"…" 'No.'  
  
"What if you fall-in-love with him then?"  
  
Hanamichi again shook his head. "Imposssible."  
  
'LIAR!' "Impossible?"  
  
'No.' "…" 'Come to think about it, I don't hate him so much now.'  
  
"Hanamichi…"  
  
'In fact, I don't hate him at all.' '"I… don't know."  
  
Youhei smiled again. "Yappari…"  
  
"What do you think should I do Youhei?"  
  
Youhei took one last look at his bestfriend then turned is back.  
  
"Follow your heart."  
  
"Follow… my heart?"  
  
"Yeah." He said as he walked away.  
  
Hanamichi stayed where he is, slowly digesting his bestfriend's advice.  
  
While Youhei mumbled as he continued walking.  
  
"Baka Hanamichi, trying to hurt the person he's finally fallen-in-love with."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caeli-chan: GAAAAHHHHH!!! I GIVE UP!!!  
  
Hanamichi: Huh?  
  
Caeli-chan: You look for your stupid boyfriend! I'm going home!!!  
  
Akira: I'm coming with you.  
  
Hanamichi: Oi Matte!!! Aren't you going to help me look for Kaede?  
  
Caeli-chan: You lost him. You look for him!!!  
  
Hanamichi: *cries* WAAAAHHH!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!  
  
Voice: Do'aho…  
  
Hanamichi: (looks behind him) Kaede-chan?  
  
Kaede: …  
  
Hanamichi: WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! YOKATTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (wraps his arms around Kaede)  
  
Kaede: *smiles*  
  
Akira: *laughs*  
  
Kaede: *glares at Akira*  
  
Akira: *laughs even harder*  
  
Caeli-chan: *SWEATDROP* This is stupid. 


	10. Follow Your Heart

"…" spoken  
  
'…' thought  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Follow Your Heart  
  
"Ush…" Said Hanamichi lamely.  
  
Everyone looked at the redhead, puzzled at the lack of vibrancy of his greeting.  
  
Hanamichi looked as if he hadn't slept the whole night. He's got eyebags, his hair is disheveled, and he's staring at nothing in particular.  
  
Youhei laughed at his bestfriend's appearance. He knew what kept Hanamichi awake all night.  
  
Oops, make that a who.  
  
Youhei wondered if the truth had finally dawned on Hanamichi.  
  
Kaede silently approached Hanamichi and looked at him with concern. He had heard Hanamichi's greeting and he was surprised with his koi's disheveled appearance as well.  
  
"Hanamichi…" He said worriedly. "Daijobu da?"  
  
Hanamichi looked at the source of the question and saw Kaede's worried face. At that he smiled tenderly and said. "Hai. Kaede-chan."  
  
Kaede felt something prick his heart when Hanamichi called him Kaede-chan. He felt tears well up in his eyes. But he fought them back. He was still too worried about Hanamichi to get too emotional over a silly thing like that. He signaled to his teammates that he'd take care of Hanamichi and then he sat him down on a corner and attended to him.  
  
Hanamichi smiled again at the sight of his handsome koi.  
  
"Oh, that's right…" He remembered. "I forgot to kiss you…"  
  
And he gave Kaede a chaste kiss.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Hanamichi?"  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just did some thinking."  
  
And it dawned to Kaede the reason for Hanamichi's sleeplessness.  
  
"Haruko…" He whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing." He said and stood up.  
  
Hanamichi also stood up and quickly grabbed Kaede's arm. "I know what you're thinking. And no, I wasn't thinking about Haruko-san."  
  
Kaede didn't reply.  
  
Hanamichi turned him around to face him. "Okay?"  
  
Kaede just nodded his head, his eyes downcast.  
  
Hanamichi smiled as he lifted Kaede's face. 'I was thinking about you the whole night, Kaede. And how long it took me to realize that…'  
  
"Aishiteru yo, Kaede-chan." He murmured to his koi.  
  
'…I love you, too.'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Hanamichi shifted his position for the hundredth time.  
  
"GAAAAHHHH!!!" He shouted as he finally sat up on his bed.  
  
He scratched his head savagely and glanced at the clock. It is already 3 o'clock in the morning and he still hasn't slept a wink. Then his eyes accidentally brushed Haruko's junior high photo that was sitting beside last year's picture of The Shohoku Basketball Team.  
  
Hanamichi picked up Haruko's picture and stared at it for a long time.  
  
'I'm supposed to blush by just staring at your face.'  
  
No reaction.  
  
He brought the picture close to his lips, and tried to kiss it the way he usually do for so many nights. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Haruko's face inches away from his as they closed in for a kiss.  
  
But instead he saw Kaede's face and he jumped back, returning to reality.  
  
"Why am I not feeling anything towards you anymore?" He asked the smiling Haruko.  
  
"Damn that Youhei!" He cursed.  
  
Sure enough Youhei's words just kept on haunting him.  
  
[Then why don't you just forget about her, huh?]  
  
"How come it's much easier for me to do that now? Huh? Haruko-san?" Another question.  
  
[Or are you doing this because you really liked Rukawa?]  
  
"Kaede…" He looked at the Shohoku Basketball Team picture and picked it up with his other hand. He laughed softly at the way he and Kaede looked like in that photo. With knitted eyebrows, lethal stare and clenched jaws, they looked like they were going to kill someone.  
  
He looked at Kaede's figure tenderly and rubbed it with his thumb. "Do I like you, huh Kitsune?"  
  
[He's falling in-love with you! NO! I think he's already in-love with you!]  
  
He behaved as if someone had poured ice-cold water on him when he heard this remark from his bestfriend. The Kitsune… his rival… his archenemy… falling-in-love with him! That'd be the most impossible thing that could happen in this world.  
  
"Is it true Kaede?" He asked the grumpy figure on the photo. "Have you fallen in-love with me?"  
  
[You stupid, insensitive fool! Didn't you see his face when you kissed him back there?! He was so happy he even cracked a stupid joke! Didn't you notice the way he looked at you and sighed contentedly afterwards?! Didn't you count the number of times he smiled and the number of words he spoke during practice?! I bet they're even more than the number of times he smiled and the number of words he spoke altogether in the past sixteen years of his life!!!]  
  
"Did you really change because of me?"  
  
He remembered Kaede's face that day when he told him the stupid joke he cracked during practice.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"So what is the million-yen joke you cracked to them, huh Kaede?" He asked during a five-minute break.  
  
Kaede looked at him with uncertainty, as if deciding whether to tell it to him or not.  
  
"What? C'mon! Tell me!"  
  
"Nah!" Kaede said shaking his head.  
  
"Cheater!!!" Hanamichi pouted. "I hate you!!!" Then he turned to leave.  
  
"Matte!!!" Kaede pleaded, grabbing Hanamichi's arm. Then he sighed. Do you really want to know?"  
  
Hanamichi smiled and nodded his head vigorously like a five-year-old. "HAI!!!"  
  
"But first I want you to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you won't be angry with me."  
  
Hanamichi suddenly had a bad feeling about it but he agreed, nonetheless.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Then Kaede told him about the joke.  
  
When he was finished, Hanamichi said darkly, "That was lame."  
  
"I know…"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Hana!" Kaede said exasperatedly. "C'mon! You promised!"  
  
"That was a mean joke!" He pouted again. "And can't help but break my promise. I hate you Rukawa Kaede!" Then he turned his back to Kaede.  
  
Hanamichi smiled. He's starting to love teasing Kaede. He loved the way Kaede knitted his eyebrows in exasperation. The way Kaede scratched his head when he tried to guess what Hanamichi was thinking. The way Kaede pleaded and begged for his forgiveness over simple disagreements.  
  
He loved it when Kaede displays his emotions openly.  
  
And he's sure the others loved it, too.  
  
Kaede sighed defeated behind his back. Hanamichi turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kaede said, his eyes begging for forgiveness.  
  
Hanamichi smiled smugly, then he decided to tease him again. "What if it came true?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your joke. What if your joke came true? What if I really died?"  
  
Kaede turned pale then he shook his head. "Oh c'mon Hana! Don't say that!"  
  
"Why not? You're the one who thought about it!"  
  
"Yeah but…"  
  
"What if, Kaede…" He persisted. "Just what if I died… what would you do?"  
  
Kaede looked into Hanamichi's eyes and replied, "I'd kill myself."  
  
Hanamichi laughed. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"I WILL."  
  
Hanamichi realized that Kaede was gravely serious with his remark. He stopped laughing and took Kaede's hand into his.  
  
"But that won't happen, right? So let's just not talk about it. Okay."  
  
"Are you still angry with me?" Kaede asked again, with hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
At this Kaede looked down sadly and apologized again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Hanamichi laughed and tilted Kaede's chin up so he's looking at him again.  
  
"No, I'm not angry with you anymore."  
  
At this, Kaede's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yokatta!!!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
[He's doing that all because of you Hanamichi! Because he thinks you love him!!!]  
  
"I…"  
  
[Do you love him? Huh? Hanamichi?]  
  
"I…"  
  
[Follow your heart.]  
  
He looked at Haruko's picture and repeated Youhei's words.  
  
"Follow my heart…"  
  
Then he looked at Kaede's picture.  
  
"Follow…"  
  
And smiled.  
  
"…my heart."  
  
He put down Kaede's picture and stared at Haruko's picture.  
  
"You're right Youhei… I have to follow my heart…"  
  
And put it face-down inside his drawer.  
  
He sighed as he lied back on his bed, holding the framed photo of the entire basketball team. Then he put it on a pillow beside his head and rubbed the face of a certain handsome but smug-looking, raven-haired, fox- eyed youth that was sitting beside him tenderly with his thumb.  
  
"I choose you Kaede."  
  
And he closed his eyes with Youhei's unanswered question still in his mind.  
  
[Do you love him? Huh? Hanamichi?]  
  
Only this time, he's got an answer to that question.  
  
"YES, YOUHEI. I LOVE KAEDE." He murmured softly.  
  
And he finally fell asleep.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Despite the sound of rubber shoes squeaking on the floor, basketballs bouncing on the floor, and his teammates' shouts emanating all over the gym, Kaede's world was silent and his mind was blank. All his attention was focused on the smiling red-haired boy and what he said earlier.  
  
Kaede continued to stare at Hanamichi. He was wondering if he had heard him right.  
  
"Aishiteru yo." Hanamichi repeated.  
  
And the tears that Kaede was fighting back a while ago started welling up in his eyes uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around Hanamichi's neck and wept shamelessly on Hanamichi's sweat-soaked shirt.  
  
"Aishiteru Hanamichi. Aishiteru…" He whispered between sobs.  
  
Hanamichi smiled wider and wrapped his arms around Kaede's waist, hugging him back.  
  
"Hush now… Baka Kitsune… what are you crying about?"  
  
"Nothing." Then Kaede pulled away. "I was just happy."  
  
Hanamichi lifted his hand and wiped Kaede's tears. "Then stop crying. Okay."  
  
Kaede smiled back at his koi, with obvious happiness in his eyes. "Hai!"  
  
And they hugged each other again.  
  
Ayako stared at the heart-warming scene in front of her with watery eyes.  
  
"How sweet…" She said biting her cap.  
  
"Ano, Aya-chan…" Miyagi said as he approached her.  
  
"Nani Miyagi?"  
  
"Aishiteru yo." Apparently, he was watching the scene, too.  
  
*WHAK!*  
  
"Owwww!!! Why'd you hit me?!"  
  
"Shut up and go back to practice!"  
  
Miyagi obeyed her and ran back to the court crying.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHH!!! Aya-chan is so mean!!!"  
  
"Baka…" Ayako said. She took one last look at the couple and turned he back to resume her basic training with the freshmen. 'I'll leave those lovebirds to themselves for a while.'  
  
Meanwhile, Hanamichi sighed contentedly as he buried his head on Kaede's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad I made the right decision."  
  
And he hugged his beloved tigher.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Akagi residence…  
  
Haruko threw her copy of the Shohoku Basketball Team picture on the floor. The glass on the frame shattered into pieces and scattered all over the floor.  
  
She has been staring at it since she went home yesterday. She had been crying. She was still wearing her school uniform and like Hanamichi, she, too, hasn't slept a wink.  
  
She hasn't moved from the corner of her room since yesterday.  
  
When she learned about Hanamichi's relationship with her beloved.  
  
'How could you take him away from me Sakuragi-kun? You… of all people… my friend…'  
  
'…A GUY!'  
  
"This can't be!!!" She shouted, standing up.  
  
'Sakuragi-kun is a guy! They shouldn't be together! That isn't right!'  
  
She had made up her mind.  
  
"I'm gonna take him away from you Sakuragi-kun!" She said as she wiped the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I swear to God I will!!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
Caeli-chan: Owww… (stretches)  
  
Akira: Let me help you with that Caeli-chan… (massages Caeli-chan's shoulders)  
  
Caeli-chan: Arigatou Akira-chan. By the way, have you seen Kaede-chan and Hana-chan? I haven't seen them since we came back in the house.  
  
Akira: No…  
  
Caeli-chan: Sou ka…  
  
Akira: …But I did hear strange sounds coming from their room.  
  
Caeli-chan: Strange sounds? Are they fighting?  
  
Akira: Iya. I don't think they're fighting. Actually, it seemed more to me like they were making up. You know… those kinds of sounds… after a misunderstanding…  
  
Caeli-chan: (gives Akira-chan a knowing look) OOOHHHHHHH… 


	11. The Quarrel

"…" spoken  
  
'…' thought  
  
Author's notes: Arigatou gozaimasu minna for the reviews!!! You're the ones that keep me going! *sob**sob* Neweyz, yeah I have to admit that some of the characters are ooc and I'm really sorry for Ryota fans if I can't think of anything good to do to Ryota. *sigh* Also sorry for my wrong grammar, ehehehehehe… Also… I'm sorry to the Haruko fans out there, it may not be proper for a fic writer to say this since I shouldn't be biased and stuff but… I DON'T LIKE HER EITHER!!! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Hanamichi: TEMEE~! How can you say that?! Haruko-san is the most lovable thing in the world!  
  
Kaede: (shadow looms behind Hanamichi) Most lovable?  
  
Akira: How about me? Am I not just darling?  
  
Hanamichi: (looks at Kaede) Err… second… (looks at Akira) I mean, third lovable… of course next to you two…  
  
Caeli-chan: Will you stop it already?! We don't have time for this! Do this at the end of the fic okay!  
  
Chapter 11: The Quarrel  
  
Days have passed since Hanamichi confessed his feelings to Kaede and everyone noticed changes that the once-so-cold-and-silent boy had undergone. Just when everyone had thought that basketball was the only thing that's keeping this boy alive, in stepped in his life a certain redhead that inspired him and brightened his days more.  
  
There isn't a day now that Kaede didn't smile or speak. Then he would just shrug on comments and praises thrown on him by his teammates but now, he acknowledges them with a smile and a word of thanks.  
  
Hanamichi also seemed to change in some ways. He is more serious in his plays. He would almost always pass the ball to Kaede (one thing he'd rather die than do then) and he would SOMETIMES graciously accept comments and criticisms from his teammates without blowing a fuse or head butting the person who gave it. (Caeli-chan: Take note "SOMETIMES" It's Hanamichi we're talking about here. Hanamichi: TEMEE~ What the hell does that supposed to mean?!)  
  
Kaede and Hanamichi also worked well together. After practice, they would stay late in the gym and plan plays they could use effectively and teach them to their teammates the next day.  
  
Three things never changed though… first is that Hanamichi still bashes his teammates' heads when he's angry, second is that Kaede still falls asleep easily anywhere and anytime except basketball practices. He usually does it during their five-minute breaks while he is talking to Hanamichi which makes the latter very angry and would, third, make him start a fight with Kaede.  
  
Yes, they would still beat each other up sometimes.  
  
But they would fess up in no time.  
  
Akagi, Kogure, and Mitsui continued their usual visits to the gym. When Miyagi told them what happened to Kaede and Hanamichi, they all had different reactions to it.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kogure was very happy for the couple. In one of the five-minute breaks, he approached the couple and congratulated them.  
  
Mitsui on the other hand, followed Kogure and dragged Hanamichi to a corner.  
  
Kaede glared at him with obvious jealousy.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just borrowing him." Mitsui explained as he dragged the bewildered redhead.  
  
"Nani oyaji?" Hanamichi asked when they were finally on a safe place.  
  
"How did you do it Sakuragi?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"THAT! You know… you and Rukawa…"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Do you think I have a chance with Kogure?"  
  
While Akagi looked at the couple and realized the reason for his sister's change of attitude.  
  
Haruko returned to the gym two days after the incident, bubbly as usual. But her eyes were still red with her crying.  
  
Ayako understood the reason behind her grief and approached her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Haruko regarded her for a moment then nodded. "Hai."  
  
"We were so worried about you."  
  
"I'm okay, really."  
  
Hanamichi and Kaede looked at her from a corner.  
  
"Well…?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to approach her?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Kaede shrugged.  
  
Hanamichi sighed.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it to her."  
  
"You don't have to explain anything to her. She didn't own me."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Sakuragi-kun!"  
  
Hanamichi looked at the source of the voice and saw Haruko walking towards them with a smile in her face.  
  
"Haruko-san!"  
  
"Sakuragi-kun!" She repeated when she reached them.  
  
"How are you Haruko-san? It's been two days and we were so worried!" Hanamichi said.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine… I was just busy with my school work that's why I didn't have time to drop by here." She lied.  
  
"Yokatta! I thought you were sick!"  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
"Listen Haruko-san…"  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun… I just wanted to congratulate you. You look really good together."  
  
And with that she walked off. Leaving a still guilty Hanamichi and an indifferent Kaede behind her.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
This day was a very important day. This day was set for their practice game with Ryonan.  
  
The Shohoku team was really excited. Everyone trained very hard in preparation for this game. They expected that Ryonan would try to redeem its defeat from Shohoku High in last year's eliminations by beating them in this practice game. And they weren't mistaken.  
  
Shohoku is now the host school for this practice game. And as expected, the Ryonan Basketball Team came with Sendoh, Koshino and Fukuda in its front line.  
  
"USH!!!" They greeted those inside the gym.  
  
"Konnichiwa Anzai-sensei!" Coach Taoka greeted the burly man with respect.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO!!! Welcome to Shohoku High! I'm expecting a good game today!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Many people gathered in the gym to watch the practice game. Surprisingly, the Rukawa Shinetai was there, too. They have fully recovered from the shock of knowing that their idol already has a boyfriend. Now they were there to cheer on their idol. And wish for a slow, painful death for Hanamichi.  
  
"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!!!" They shouted to Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi got really pissed of with the glares and the shouts that he is receiving from them and shouted on top of his lungs.  
  
"URUSAI!!!"  
  
But the Rukawa Shinetai still continued their cursing.  
  
"DIE RED-HAIRED MONKEY! DIE! DIE!!!"  
  
Sendoh Akira, the new Team Captain of Ryonan High chuckled at the funny scene then he looked at Hanamichi with interest.  
  
"Kawaii…"  
  
Kaede saw the look Sendoh was giving his unsuspecting koi so he walked to Hanamichi and blocked Sendoh's field of vision of the redhead.  
  
Hanamichi noticed Kaede's weird attitude and knitted his brows.  
  
"What's the matter Kitsune?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The referee blew his whistle to call the players in the court. The starting players of Shohoku High were Ryota, Kaede, Hanamichi, Kakuda, and Yasuda. While in Ryonan High were Sendoh, Koshino, Fukuda, Hikoichi and a freshman named Yuki Hikaru. (Caeli-chan: Waiiii!!! I like that name!!!)  
  
Sure enough the game turned out to be an exciting one.  
  
*SELF-INSERT*  
  
Akira: (sighed behind Caeli-chan's back) EXCITING? Is that the best you can come up with?  
  
Caeli-chan: HEY! This fic is supposed to be a love story and not a basketball game! I just inserted this to introduce you so be thankful okay! Or else…  
  
Akira: Or else…  
  
Caeli-chan: I won't even make you touch Hana-chan…  
  
Akira: You know what Caeli-chan, "Exciting" is just great! It's perfect! I mean, what could be a more perfect word to describe the game? E-X-C-I-T-I-N-G. WOW!!! You're a real genius!!!  
  
Caeli-chan: *groans* Baka…  
  
*END OF SELF-INSERT*  
  
Shohoku High was leading with 10 points at the end of the first half. They were in a really good mood especially Hanamichi and Kaede. Their combination worked really well against Sendoh.  
  
"Yosh minna! Last twenty minutes! Give it your best!!!" Miyagi shouted before they went back to the court for the second half.  
  
"HAI!!!"  
  
Sendoh looked at the scoreboard then shrugged. "We have to catch up as soon as we can. But let's not rush things, let's do it slowly and surely okay!"  
  
"HAI!!!" The Ryonan team shouted.  
  
The referee whistled signaling the start of the second half and as expected, Ryonan caught up with Shohoku in the span of seven minutes.  
  
And then something happened.  
  
Ryonan was only two points down and it Sendoh was carrying the ball. Kaede was guarding him. Kaede positioned himself on defense and waited for his opponent. Sendoh walked slowly dribbling the ball at the same time. When he was about one foot away from Kaede he charged at full speed then turned right. Kaede followed his direction then tried to block him with his body. But in one swift motion, Sendoh straightened, twisted his body to the left, then ran, easily dodging Kaede.  
  
Hanamichi was guarding Fukuda at when he saw Sendoh pass through Kaede, he rushed in front to try to guard Sendoh. Sendoh jumped and when Hanamichi realized that he was going to perform a slam dunk, he jumped forward to block him.  
  
Sendoh was shocked when he saw the wave of red hair pass in front of him and knew that Hanamichi was trying to block him. He tried to withdraw when he realized that his body will slam against Hanamichi's but it was too late.  
  
Hanamichi knew the consequence of his action but it was the only way he could stop Sendoh. He braced himself for the impact.  
  
As expected, their bodies did slam against each other and Sendoh fell on top of Hanamichi. He opened his eyes instantly and saw Hanamichi's face that showed obvious pain. His brows were knitted, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. Then an idea occurred to Sendoh.  
  
Hanamichi fell and he gasped in pain as the cemented floor painfully came in contact with his back. He also felt Sendoh's heavy body in top of him and was uncomfortable with the additional weight. He waited for what seemed like forever for Sendoh to roll over and stand up. But it never came.  
  
Instead, he felt something soft come in contact with his lips. He opened his eyes to see what it was.  
  
And realized that it was Sendoh's lips.  
  
Sendoh was kissing him.  
  
Sendoh slowly opened his eyes and found the redhead' s eyes bulging out of their sockets in shock. His face was as red as is hair. He slowly pulled away and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakuragi, it was an accident."  
  
Hanamichi in shock, only nodded.  
  
Everyone was looking at the pair, shock obvious in their faces.  
  
Sendoh rolled over, stood up and extended his hands to Hanamichi, which the latter took and helped the still blushing redhead up.  
  
When Hanamichi finally recovered, he looked at Sendoh and confirmed the true nature of the incident.  
  
"Yeah, it was an accident."  
  
Kaede stood rooted on his spot. He saw everything that has happened and suspected that Sendoh did it on purpose. He would have walked over to the two and kicked Sendoh away from his redhead but his feet wouldn't move.  
  
And he was shaking in anger.  
  
The whistle blew and first foul was called on Hanamichi, he raised his hand and jogged towards his still petrified boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, it was an accident." He explained.  
  
Kaede turned to look at Hanamichi. This time, his cold stare back on his face.  
  
"Shut up Sakuragi and concentrate on the game." He said and jogged away.  
  
Hanamichi understood the reason for Kaede's anger. So everytime Kaede was near enough, he would whisper apologies to his koi's ear.  
  
The game ended up in a tie. Ryonan caught up with Shohoku in no time thanks to Sendoh's unbelievably good mood. And Shohoku had Kaede to thank because was so serious in the second half.  
  
Everyone lined up for the handshake.  
  
Sendoh smiled at Kaede as he extended his hand. "That was a great game Rukawa. You did very well."  
  
Rukawa accepted Sendoh's offered hand but ignored his remark. Aside from the stolen kiss, he noticed all throughout the game that the spiky-haired boy had been staring at his koi, quite fondly, with a wicked gleam in his eyes and he wasn't very happy about it.  
  
Sendoh moved sideways to come face-to-face with Hanamichi. I've been waiting for this forever!' He smiled and offered his hand to the redhead. "That was a great game Sakuragi! You're improving!"  
  
Kaede glared daggers at the spiky-haired boy. 'Pervert.'  
  
Hanamichi laughed at the taller boy's remark. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OF COURSE!!! No one could expect less of the Tensai!!!"  
  
Kaede massaged his temples at his koi's remark. 'Not again!'  
  
Sendoh laughed at Hanamichi's reply. 'This is my chance!' "Demo… whatever happened to your plan of defeating me?"  
  
Hanamichi stopped laughing. "NANI?"  
  
"You know… you said you were going to defeat me, didn't you?"  
  
"Well that's…"  
  
"How about a one-on-one then! Huh, Sakuragi."  
  
"Well, if you insist…"  
  
Kaede jabbed Hanamichi's ribs with his elbow. Hanamichi coughed then looked at him questioningly. Then Kaede shook his head.  
  
"You don't approve Kitsune?" Hanamichi whispered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't."  
  
Sendoh looked at the whispering pair in front of him. 'So the rumours were true…'  
  
Hanamichi looked at Kaede for a long time, considering his koi's reaction, Then finally, he nodded his head then turned to Sendoh.  
  
"Sorry Sendoh, the Tensai doesn't have time for you…"  
  
"Or are you just afraid to lose to me Sakuragi?" Sendoh retorted.  
  
This blew Hanamichi's fuse, he ignored the jabs Kaede was giving him and retorted, "The Tensai is never afraid! I can defeat you in anywhere anytime!"  
  
"Well then, Basketball court beside Ryonan High, 10am next Saturday."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
At this, Kaede angrily walked to the bench, slung his bag on his shoulder and walked out.  
  
Hanamichi stared at his retreating koi then called out. "Kaede matte!!!"  
  
But Kaede didn't stop walking. Instead, he walked even faster. Hanamichi finally caught up with him outside the gym. He grabbed Kaede's arm then turned him around.  
  
"Oi I said wait up."  
  
"…"  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"Nothing." Kaede said as he shook his arm out of Hanamichi's grasp.  
  
Hanamichi stared at Kaede then nodded. "Sou ka… you're still troubled about the kiss, aren't you? How many times do I have to explain to you that that was just an accident?!"  
  
Kaede looked at him with obvious jealousy. "Sendoh did it on purpose."  
  
Hanamichi for once, missed this "jealous look" on Kaede face and answered, "Oh and you believe that?!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Oi."  
  
"…"  
  
Hanamichi was starting to get irritated with his koi's passiveness. He didn't like mind games and he's got no intention of playing it with Kaede now. He retorted angrily, "So what do you want me to do now? Get back inside and punch him?"  
  
"…"  
  
Hanamichi was at the edge of punching Kaede just to make him talk. But he restrained himself. He was trying so hard to understand Kaede. But he hates it when he doesn't express his feelings. He stared at his koi then realized.  
  
"Oh, I get it… you're jealous."  
  
"…"  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
"So what if I am?" Kaede answered, at last breaking his silence.  
  
Hanamichi was indigent. "Oh c'mon Kaede! There's nothing to be jealous about! Sendoh it nothing to me!"  
  
"…"  
  
'Here he goes again.' "Sheesh, it's not like I'm gonna run of with smiley, am I?"  
  
"Then why did you accept his challenge? You said you wouldn't." This time Kaede's voice was shaking and tears were starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"He insulted my Tensai abilities and I don't want him to get away with that! That's why."  
  
"…"  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Sheesh! I'm beginning to get tired of this!"  
  
"You could have just let that comment pass."  
  
Hanamichi looked at Kaede questioningly. He knew that Kaede knew that he never, in his entire life, let challenges like that pass. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because if it wasn't true you wouldn't have to be angry about it, right?"  
  
"Oh so now you're telling me that I'm really inferior to Sendoh in Basketball?"  
  
Now Kaede was challenging him. "You said it, not me."  
  
"Oh…" Hanamichi was insulted. He looked down on the floor for a while then brought his eyes back on Kaede. "Well then Mr. I'm-so-good-in-basketball- I'm-equal-to-Sendoh I'm very sorry I didn't pass your standards!"  
  
"Ch… you and your stupid ego."  
  
"And you and your stupid jealousy!"  
  
Kaede knew that their conversation was going nowhere. He shrugged then turned his back to Hanamichi and started to walk away.  
  
Hanamichi stared at Kaede's back. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Oh great so you're walking out on me now?"  
  
"…"  
  
He's finally had it. He never thought Kaede was the jealous type but there he is now, acting like some jealous girlfriend. What he hated more was Kaede walking out on him that, instead of improving their situation, just made it even worse.  
  
"FINE!" He snapped back. "Go home! But don't expect me to go after you 'coz I won't! I won't call you either!"  
  
Kaede didn't look back. He just continued walking.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akira: WOW!!! I got to kiss Hana in that chapter huh?  
  
Caeli-chan: Yeah but please don't tell Kaede-chan. I'm sure he's gonna kill me!  
  
Kaede: (comes out from behind Caeli-chan) Tell me what?  
  
Caeli-chan: EEEPPPP!!! (runs out of the room)  
  
Akira: Caeli-chan wait for me!!! (runs out of the room) You think he won't kill me, too?!  
  
Kaede: ??? (then looks at the screen) Grrr… wait for me you good for nothing writer!!! (follows suit)  
  
Caeli-chan: WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! 


	12. Kiss and Make Up

"…" spoken  
  
'…' thought  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Kiss and Make Up  
  
Hanamichi went home early that day in a very bad mood. "I swear I'll never call that Kitsune!" He said angrily to himself. "I'll wait for him to call me!"  
  
He plopped himself down on the couch and turned the TV on. They were showing some good anime in ch.24 (Caeli-chan: Heh,heh… AXN's channel in our cable.) so he decided to watch it. He got engrossed with what he was watching that he momentarily forgot about his fight with Kaede earlier and he also forgot about the time.  
  
When the show ended, it was already 9pm. He looked at the phone than sighed. "I guess he didn't want to call me either."  
  
*Ring!* *Ring!*  
  
Hanamichi immediately got up and raced towards the phone. "Kaede?"  
  
The person on the other line seemed to hesitate for a while, then after a few seconds finally spoke. "Err… no Sakuragi, it's Sendoh."  
  
  
  
"Oh, what do you want?" He asked, disappointed.  
  
"Right, I just want to remind you of our match next Saturday…"  
  
Hanamichi remembered Sendoh's challenge and laughed. "HAH!!! I promise to be there and beat the hell out of you Sendoh!"  
  
"I'll be looking forward for it Sakuragi. Oh and another thing…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened a while ago…"  
  
Hanamichi remembered the kiss he and Sendoh shared a while ago and blushed furiously. 'Now why'd that jerk remind me of that?!' He was thankful that they were talking on the phone so the other boy didn't see his reaction. "Oh that… don't worry. It was just an accident right? It's not like you did it on purpose."  
  
Sendoh smiled from the other end of the line. 'I did.' "Yeah. But I don't think Rukawa believed it was."  
  
Hanamichi was taken aback, he didn't know Sendoh already knew what's going on between him and Kaede. Then he realized that everyone knows already about the two of them. "What? Oh right…"  
  
"So it's true huh? You and Rukawa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sendoh's world crumbled when he heard this. He's heard about the rumour from Hikoichi but he wanted to hear it from his beloved himself. "Congratulations." He finally said, his voice quivering.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anyway I gotta go now. I'll see you on Satuday ne?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Hanamichi put the phone down then suddenly realized something. "Oh shoot! I forgot to ask him how he got my number!"  
  
Then the phone rang again.  
  
*Ring!* *Ring!*  
  
Hanamichi grabbed the phone, thinking it was Sendoh again. "Sendoh, I forgot to ask you how you got my number."  
  
'Sendoh?'  
  
Kaede was taken aback by Hanamichi's calling him Sendoh. His jealousy fired up again and the slammed the phone down.  
  
It took him a lot of courage to finally dial Hanamichi's number after hours of walking back and forth on front of the phone. When he realized that Hanamichi was serious when he said that he wasn't going to call him, he lowered his pride then decided to call his koi instead.  
  
He dialed Hanamichi's number with shaking fingers and waited for the ringing tone. But instead he heard a busy tone.  
  
"Who is he talking to?" Then he hung up and dialed again.  
  
*Toot!* *Toot!* *Toot!*  
  
Then dialed again.  
  
After about ten tries he finally heard the ringing sound then Hanamichi's excited voice.  
  
"Sendoh, I forgot to ask you how you got my number."  
  
"Ouch!" Hanamichi winced when the caller slammed the phone down. "Moshimoshi? Moshimoshi?" He asked again then heard the busy sound. He concluded that it was just some prank call. "Jerk! Whoever you are don't call here ever again!" He hollered then slammed the phone down. Then he stared it for a moment then finally decided, "I guess he won't call me either." And went up to sleep.  
  
The next day…  
  
Hanamichi entered the gym and announced his arrival in his usual loud, high- pitched voice. "The Tensai is here!!! Yosh! Minna Let's practice!"  
  
Everyone regarded him for a while then they all smiled. Hanamichi's genki atiitude never failed to lighten their moods. "AH!" Everyone l cheered. They were all in an excellent mood after their match against Ryonan ended up in a tie. Miyagi approached Hanamichi and punched him on the head. "Scene-stealer! I'm the captain, I'm the one who's supposed to say that!"  
  
Hanamichi laughed and gave his friend a playful slap on the back that sent Miyagi flying about 10 meters away and landing face-down on the floor. "Now, now Ryochin stop horsing around and let's get down to business!"  
  
Miyagi groaned as he stood up. "Hanamichi…" He started, "Why are you so happy today?"  
  
'I'm not. I just want to show that Kitsune that I'm not affected with our fight yesterday.' Hanamichi laughed. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What are you saying Ryochin? The Tensai is always happy!!! NAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Kaede observed Hanamichi from the other side of the court. He didn't expect Hanamichi to be so happy after their fight the other day. 'He doesn't seem to be bothered about it.' He thought.  
  
"NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hanamichi was laughing again.  
  
'It was almost as if he was rejoicing.'  
  
Ayako regarded the couple carefully. "I'm missing something here." She said to herself as she looked back and forth from Kaede to Hanamichi. When she heard Hanamichi enter the gym, she expected him to immediately look for Kaede and plant his usual kiss on his koi's lips.  
  
But that didn't happen.  
  
She also expected the two to sit together and talk during their five-minute break.  
  
But that didn't happen either.  
  
Anzai-sensei requested for the usual Senior vs. Junior practice game and Kaede and Hanamichi both ended up on senior team. Everyone in the Junior team groaned when they knew that the pair were in the same team. With the invincible combination they saw the two execute the past few days, they expected even before the game started that they were going to lose to the Senior Team.  
  
But they noticed that during the entire game, Hanamichi and Kaede didn't talk to each other. Actually, each behaved as if the other didn't exist. They would just glare at each other whenever their paths would cross. They also noticed that Hanamichi never passed his ball to Kaede and vice versa.  
  
But despite that, the Senior Team still won the game.  
  
"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hanamichi laughed boastfully. "It's because of the great Tensai!!!" NAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Miyagi announced another five-minute break after the practice game.  
  
Kaede shrugged his shoulders and walked away. He wasn't planning on starting any conversation with his stubborn redhead. 'Because I don't want to waste my time on a brainless monkey.' He said to himself.  
  
But the real reason is that he's afraid that Hanamichi might just ignore him.  
  
Hanamichi, on the other hand, picked a ball and started to practice his three-point shots on one of the rings.  
  
Miyagi, thinking that Hanamichi didn't hear his announcement, shouted to his friend, "Oi Hanamichi, I called for a five-minute break! Why are you still practicing?"  
  
"I heard you Ryochin!" Hanamichi shouted back. He then shifted his gaze from his friend to the retreating figure of Kaede. "But you know I have to practice really hard because someone here told me that unlike him I'm inferior to Sendoh in Basketball!"  
  
Ayako looked at Kaede and nodded her head. 'So that's what's wrong…'  
  
Kaede stopped walking. He felt something prick his heart when he heard Hanamichi talk about him like that. 'He didn't have to shout it to the whole world…'  
  
He didn't mean to insult Hanamichi when he said that to him during their fight the other day. It was just a slip of the tongue. He was so jealous he didn't think before he spoke. He tried to call Hanamichi to apologize for it but when he heard Hanamichi call him Sendoh his jealousy fired up again and he slammed the phone down on his koi.  
  
He turned back and walked towards a glaring Hanamichi.  
  
'I finally got your attention.' "What the hell is your problem?" Hanamichi asked, faking an irritated voice. 'Ulp. Don't look at me like that stupid Kitsune!'  
  
"…" 'I'm really sorry for telling you that Hana. I didn't mean it.'  
  
'I'm sorry for being a cold and inconsiderate bastard.' "What do you want?" Hanamichi asked again.  
  
"…" 'And if only I could lock you up in a safe away from that stupid hentai…'  
  
'I should have called yesterday but I was too proud to do it.' "Go away if you're not going to say anything. You're just wasting my time."  
  
"…" 'I can see you're still angry with me but that's not an excuse for calling me Sendoh yesterday.'  
  
I don't know what gave you the slightest idea that I like Sendoh.' '"WHAT?!"  
  
"…" 'Why did you call me that anyway? Does that mean you're thinking about him?' '  
  
"…" 'I don't even think about him.'  
  
'If you are, I guess it's all my fault 'coz I was the one who put the thought to your head.' "Nothing." Kaede said as he turned his back and walked away. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'I miss you already.' "Matte you stupid Kitsune!"  
  
Kaede whirled around to face Hanamichi again.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Hanamichi was about to say but changed his mind. "Nothing." Then he turned his back and resumed his practicing.  
  
"Ch…" 'I miss you already.' Kaede said then walked away again.  
  
"Hanamichi, make sure you lock the door before you go okay." Miyagi reminded him again.  
  
"Hai! How many times do you have to tell me that Ryochin?" Hanamichi said irritatedly. "I'm not a kid!"  
  
"I was just making sure okay, I don't want to lose anything in this gym."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I get your point."  
  
"Where the hell is Rukawa anyway? He's the more responsible one." Miyagi inquired.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Hanamichi snapped. "I'm not that stupid Kitsune's keeper!"  
  
"Hey cool down okay! I was just asking!"  
  
"Ch…" Hanamichi grabbed a ball, still fuming.  
  
"Anyway, I've got to go now, Hanamichi, don't forget to lock the door okay."  
  
"Hai…hai…"  
  
"And don't stay too late, you know the streets aren't safe these days. Anzai-sensei said no fighting."  
  
"Hai…hai…"  
  
"And patch things up with Rukawa, you stupid monkey."  
  
"Hai…ha~… NANI?!" Hanamichi stoped his shooting and looked at his friend.  
  
"Nothing." Miyagi smiled and walked away.  
  
After 3 hours…  
  
Hanamichi double-checked if he locked the gym door properly. 'I don't need that stupid Ryochin scolding me tomorrow.' He thought to himself. 'Kaede left early, I guess he didn't want to talk to me. It's a pity though, I was planning to apologize to him after practice.'  
  
'Maybe I can go to his house and apologize there.' He said checking his watch. "Can't do. It's already 10:30pm. Kaasan will be worried. I'll just do it tomorrow." He decided as he walked home.  
  
Meanwhile, a mysterious figure, looming in the shadows was silently following the unsuspecting redhead.  
  
Hanamichi silently walked home. He was thinking how he would apologize to his koi the next day. He didn't like the idea of being the one to yield since he wasn't the one who started the fight but he missed his Kitsune already and Kaede seems too stubborn to say sorry so he decided that it would be best if he'd lower his pride and apologize.  
  
The mysterious figure was watching Hanamichi intently froma street corner. He knew where the boy was going and he decided to follow him. He moved to a new hiding place and was so engrossed at the redhead that he didn't see the small can lying on the floor.  
  
*Clang!*  
  
"Who is that?" Hanamichi asked aloud as he turned his back.  
  
The figure swiftly dug deep into the shadows to hide from the now alarmed Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi could have sworn that he felt something move behind him but when he looked back he found nothing but an empty street. 'Maybe it was just a cat.' He said then resumed his walking.  
  
"Oi you!"  
  
Hanamichi looked around for the source of the voice and saw six men walking towards him.  
  
"Yeah you! Wait here!" He saw one of them say.  
  
Judging from the slurred speech of those called him Hanamichi realized that all six of them might be drunk.  
  
'Ch… I don't have time for you.' Hanamichi thought as he continued to walk away.  
  
"Oi stupid guy with ugly red hair didn't you hear us? We told you to wait up!"  
  
Hanamichi stopped walking and turned around. By this time all six of them were able to catch up with him and without another word surrounded him. He wasn't mistaken. They all smelled of alcohol.  
  
"What do you want you stupid drunks?" He hissed.  
  
A big, burly guy stepped up. Hanamichi guessed that he was the leader of the pack. "You look stupid, what is your name?" He whispered to Hanamichi.  
  
"My name is none of your business." Hanamichi retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home now. You guys should do the same thing, too." Then he stepped forward only to be stopped by a punch on his stomach.  
  
The figure in the shadows tensed. Six-against-one isn't a very promising number.  
  
Hanamichi didn't even budge at the punch that was given to him. He's been on worse situations than that and surely, a drunken man's punch isn't as strong as a sober man's punch. He looked at the person who delivered that punch spat to the ground. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"You have the guts to say that you ugly redhead. I'm afraid we'll gonna have to teach you a lesson." He heard another say. Then he felt another fist land on his face.  
  
Soon every one of the six was punching him in the different parts of his body. But Hanamichi didn't even bother to shield his body from the attacks. Instead, he looked at each and everyone of them and weighed his chances of beating them to pulp.  
  
'Gomen nasai oyaji, but I have to teach these drunks a lesson.'  
  
Then he caught the head of one of the drunks and, with all the strength he could muster, brought his head down to it in a loud head butt. Then with superhuman speed grabbed the heads of another two and did the same thing, knocking the three of them unconscious.  
  
The other three looked at their fallen comrades then looked back at Hanamichi.  
  
"What?" Hanamichi asked, turning at the remaining three. "Want more?"  
  
Then without warning two of them charged towards Hanamichi and prepared to punch him. Hanamichi ducked to avoid the punches. Then he kicked one of them in the stomach and gave it an upper cut. Then he turned around and punched the other one sending him flying two meters away and knocking him unconscious.  
  
When Hanamichi was busy knocking the two down, the leader of the group, in panic, drew out a knife from his pocket. When he saw Hanamichi turn his back to him to deliver the punch to his comrade, he aimed and charged at full speed.  
  
The mysterious figure saw everything including the glistening knife that the leader drew out to stab the unsuspecting Hanamichi. He went out from his hiding place and rushed towards the redhead in panic.  
  
"HANA! LOOK OUT!!!" He shouted.  
  
Hanamichi recognized Kaede's voice and turned around. Then he saw the leader inches away from him holding a glistening object in his hand. He knew what it was and he drew back to dodge it but the guy was too damn near that even his superhuman speed wouldn't be able to help him.  
  
Hanamichi closed his eyes and waited for the knife to pierce his body but it never came. Instead, he felt a strong hand push him back and he landed hard on his back.  
  
And when he opened his eyes he saw Kaede standing above him clutching his arm.  
  
Kaede had pushed him away from the person. The knife missed Hanamichi's body.  
  
"Kaede, daijobu da?" Hanamichi stood up and clutched his koi's arm. Kaede hissed at the touch and Hanamichi noticed something dripping from Kaede's arm and when he brought his hand to his eyes realized that Kaede's arm was bleeding.  
  
Unluckily, Kaede's arm was on the way and it got cut instead.  
  
"Kaede! Kaede!" Hanamichi grabbed Kaede's shoulders and shook him. "Daijobu da? Kaede!"  
  
Kaede looked at his koi and noticed the fear in Hanamichi's eyes. He smiled and nodded.  
  
Now Hanamichi was seeing red. He looked at the still standing but very terrified leader and cried. "How dare you hurt my Kaede?! I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!!!"  
  
Then with his superhuman speed, he charged at the petrified man and in one swift movement dislodged the knife from his grasp. He then grabbed the guy's head and brought it against his own. Then he slammed his head on the nearest wall repeatedly.  
  
Kaede stared at the scene in shock. He had forgotten about his injury and regarded his koi with a renewed fear in his eyes. 'He's gone berserk!" He said to himself. 'And it's all because of me!!!'  
  
The guy was already uncounscious and his head was already bleeding with all the beating he had gotten from the redhead. Kaede felt that he's got to do something or else Hanamichi might end up killing the guy. He walked towards his raging koi and wrapped his arms around Hanamichi's waist at the same time mouthing a soft, "YAMETTE."  
  
Hanamichi, upon hearing Kaede's voice, woke up from his trance and stared at the bloody figure in his hand. Then he felt something wrapped around his waist and felt Kaede's soft voice against his ear.  
  
"Mou yamette Hanamichi." He heard Kaede say again. He then realized that Kaede was hugging him. Telling him to stop.  
  
He quickly let go of the body and turned around and looked at his koi with extremely worried eyes. He raised Kaede's injured arm and inspected it. "You're bleeding!" He said. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital!"  
  
Kaede shook his head and smiled. "You don't have to. It's not very deep." He assured Hanamichi.  
  
But Hanamichi was still worried. "Are you sure?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes." Kaede smiled as he brought his uninjured hand up and cupped Hanamichi's face.  
  
"But…" Hanamichi protested again.  
  
"Shhhh…" Kaede whispered. "I'm all right."  
  
Hanamichi nodded his head and searched inside his pockets. He then brought out his handkerchief and tied Kaede's arm with it. "That'll stop the bleeding." He said as he tied the knot. The he looked at Kaede and finally smiled. "I'm gonna take you home now."  
  
Kaede nodded his head and walked side-by-side with Hanamichi in silence.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Kaede winced in pain.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby! It's just a small cut!" Hanamichi retorted.  
  
"Oh so now I'm the baby!" Kaede pouted. "Will you take it easy with the cut! It's not very shallow you know!"  
  
"You're the one who said it wasn't very deep. And I was being extra careful in cleaning it!"  
  
They were in Kaede's house tending to the cuts and bruises they acquired a while ago.  
  
They were seated in the couch facing each other. Kaede's arm was extended towards Hanamichi who's cleaning the wound with a cotton swab.  
  
"Ouch! I said take it easy!" Kaede cringed again.  
  
"Oh you're such a baby!" Hanamichi said exasperatedly. Then he stopped for a moment and looked at his koi. "I know!" He said and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kaede asked knitting his eyebrows.  
  
"Nowhere!" Then Hanamichi sat down again in front of Kaede.  
  
This time Hanamichi sat with his back facing Kaede.  
  
"What is going on?" Kaede asked again.  
  
"Now put your head on my shoulder." Hanamichi said.  
  
Kaede did as he was told and rested his head on his koi's shoulder. Then he nuzzled Hanamichi's neck.  
  
"Stop it! That tickles!" He heard Hanamichi say.  
  
Kaede smiled as he buried his head on Hanamichi's neck.  
  
"I said stop it!" Then Hanamichi pulled his injured arm forward eliciting a slight moan of pain from him. "Now wrap your other arm around my waist."  
  
He again did what he was told still not guessing what Hanamichi was up to. "What is this for Hanamichi?" he whispered to Hanamichi's ear.  
  
Hanamichi smiled as he turned his face around to look at his koi. "I'm now going to clean your wound. If you couldn't take the pain you can just bite into my shoulder and hold on to my waist tighter. So then I'll know when to stop or slow down. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Kaede smiled. "Like this?" He asked as he bit into Hanamichi's neck seductively.  
  
"Uhh…" Hanamichi whimpered. "Yeah something like that…"  
  
"And like this?" Now Kaede tightened his hold on Hanamichi's waist and ground his body on Hanamichi's back.  
  
"Yeah…" Hanamichi sighed again.  
  
"And like thi…"  
  
"Stop it now Kitsune or I won't be able to clean your wound." Hanamichi suddenly became serious. He didn't like where Kaede's teasing would lead.  
  
Actually, he liked it. But not until they're finished cleaning his wound.  
  
"Hmmp…" Kaede pouted again. "Killjoy."  
  
Hanamichi laughed and kissed his koi on the lips. But Kaede kissed him back and stuck his tongue out in his mouth. Hanamichi responded and what was supposedly a quick, chaste kiss became a fiery, french one.  
  
Hanamichi pulled away after a few minutes and glared at Kaede. "Now let's get down to business."  
  
He started to clean Kaede's wound and true enough, whenever Kaede couldn't bear the pain his grip would tighten around Hanamichi's waist and he would bite into Hanamichi's shoulders. Making the other touch the wound lighter or slow down.  
  
After a few more agonizing minutes, Hanamichi announced, "Finished!"  
  
Kaede looked at his bandaged arm and smiled. It was very neatly done and the pain was already gone. Hanamichi stood up once again and sat facing Kaede.  
  
"Thanks." Kaede said.  
  
"No problem." Hanamichi replied.  
  
Then they remembered their fight the other day and looked down.  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
"Listen…" They both started to say.  
  
"Okay you go first." Hanamichi said.  
  
"No. You go first." Kaede yielded.  
  
"Okay." Hanamichi said. "Sorry for being such an inconsiderate bastard yesterday. I didn't mean to snap out on you. It's just that I didn't think you're the jealous type and all. It's not that I don't like it really… I do. And I got pissed when you refused to talk and all. You know how much I love it when you express your feelings. And your silence yesterday… I just don't like to guess how you feel you know…"  
  
Kaede nodded his head and sighed. He looked into Hanamichi's eyes and smiled "I know… I'm sorry about yesterday. I just didn't know how to tell you how jealous I was with that kiss and when I finally spoke… I didn't mean to insult you with that Sendoh being better than you crap. You know it isn't true. I was so jealous I didn't think before I spoke."  
  
Hanamichi smiled bitterly. "No… you're right. I'm not as good as you and Send…"  
  
"Oh don't say that Hanamichi!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"You are a marvelous basketball player." Kaede declared, cutting him.  
  
Hanamichi looked down and smiled bitterly. "Don't patronize me."  
  
"I'm not!" Kaede said exasperatedly. Then he tilted Hanamichi's head up and pleaded with his eyes. "You are a Tensai remember?"  
  
At this Hanamichi smiled. "Yeah."  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
"You didn't have to do it you know." Hanamichi spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know… that jumping between me and that drunk."  
  
Kaede smiled. "I had to…"  
  
"BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Hanamichi snapped back.  
  
Kaede regarded his koi with surprise. Hanamichi lowered his gaze and whispered. "What if something happened to you?"  
  
"If I didn't something WOULD have happened to you." He replied as he cupped Hanamichi's face.  
  
"What happens to me doesn't matter. I was worried about you."  
  
"Shhhhhh… nothing happened okay? So don't worry now…"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Shhhhh…" Kaede silenced the redhead by kissing him fully on the lips.  
  
Hanamichi kissed his koi back and pushed him down on the couch with his body. He then slid his hands into Kaede's shirt and felt his well-formed muscles. One hand searched for Kaede's left nipple while the other one slid Kaede's shirt up.  
  
He shivered when he felt Hanamichi's calloused thumb brush against his nipple. Then he felt Hanamichi pinch and pull it making him whimper and moan in intense pleasure. He kissed his koi deeper but Hanamichi's mouth suddenly pulled away and when he was about to open his eyes to complain, he felt something hot close down on his unattented nipple.  
  
Hanamichi felt Kaede moan as he flicked his right nipple with his tongue. Then he bit and sucked it repeatedly making Kaede whimper in intense pleasure. His other hand never left the other nipple, pinching and rubbing it while he continued to nip and suck at the other one.  
  
"Oh God! Hana…" Kaede's head was whirling in intense pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before.  
  
Hanamichi continued his ministrations. His free hand moved down on Kaede's crotch and rubbed it through the fabric. He heard Kaede call his name so he stopped and looked at his lover with lust-filled eyes.  
  
"Kaede…" Now he was suddenly aware of the tightness on his own crotch.  
  
"Hana…please… don't stop…" Kaede pleaded.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
So Hanamichi continued his assault on Kaede's nipples while his other hand continued to rub his lover's hard on. He ground their bodies together and his knees almost bucked whenhe felt Kaede's knee brush against his screaming member. He then moved his head down and licked Kaede's bellybutton sliding his tongue in and out of it.  
  
"Oh God… I want more..." Kaede hissed. He has dreamt of this moment for many nights and he still couldn't believe that it was happening to him now. That Hanamichi was the one who's giving him that pleasure. His suppressed moans grew louder and he tried to cover his mouth with his hand to prevent those ecstatic moans from escaping is mouth. Then he arched his body up towards his lover.  
  
Hanamichi continued his journey on Kaede's body kissing it all the way down it was when he finally reached Kaede's crotch that he became aware of the strange sound coming somewhere inside the house. He stopped and listened carefully.  
  
Kaede, in his pleasure-filled mind heard that sound, too and it had taken him long to realize what it was. He opened his eyes and caught a pair of lust-filled, but disoriented, hazel-brown eyes looking back at him.  
  
The telephone was ringing.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" He asked,his breathing ragged.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer it?" Hanamichi answered back.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Hanamichi smiled and dipped his head. Then Kaede screamed in pleasure as Hanamichi opened his zip and exposed his manhood.  
  
"Do it now Hana!" Kaede pleaded again.  
  
Then a familiar cold voice filled the room making Hanamichi laugh despite their activity.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Hanamichi sweatdropped. "Nee Kaede-chan, I think you should change your message on  
  
your answering machine. It sounds so… err… enthusiastic."  
  
Kaede now getting frustrated with all the distractions screamed at his koi. "I'll change it later! Do it now!"  
  
Hanamichi smiled again and answered, "Okay." Then he dipped his head back again to finally give his koi's fully-erect member its much needed attention when…  
  
"Moshimoshi? Kaede honey? Are you home already? Or are you asleep again?"  
  
It was as if someone poured ice-cold water on Kaede. He suddenly got up, accidentally shoving Hanamichi forcefully on the floor. "Mom!" He mouthed as he put his member inside his pants and ran all the way to the telephone while zipping his fly.  
  
"MOM!" He repeated as he picked the phone up.  
  
"Oh, there you are! I thought you were asleep already."  
  
"I was just doing some… err… chores." He looked nervously at Hanamichi who got up and was pacong the living room back and forth in frustration while combing his hair uneasily with his hands.  
  
"Is that so dear? Well then I just called to let you know that we're coming home tonight."  
  
Kaede was disappointed. "Oh. What time?"  
  
"Well I can say that we're only more or less 10 minutes away."  
  
Kaede froze."WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes dear. Oh, I have to go now. See you later okay? Love you."  
  
And the line went dead.  
  
"Bye." Kaede said as he put the phone down.  
  
Hanamichi walked up to him and nuzzled his neck. "Well?"  
  
"They're coming home tonight."  
  
"Oh. What time?" Now he was kissing Kaede and the lips. His thumbs rubbing both his nipples.  
  
Kaede moaned with the renewed pleasure but he managed to blurt out. "In about 10 minutes."  
  
Hanamichi stopped his ministrations. "Oh shit!" He cursed under his breath and looked at his koi. "I gotta go!" He said walking towards the door.  
  
Kaede followed closely behind him and watched as Hanamichi gathered his things. "You're going?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hanamichi replied. "See you tomorrow okay?" He kissed Kaede hard on the lips and Kaede responded with the same intensity. It was a while before they pulled away, panting. The Hanamichi walked towards the door.  
  
"Matte!" Kaede said as he wrapped both his arms around Hanamichi's waist. "I want you to stay."  
  
"I can't." Hanamichi said shaking his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they're coming home from a long journey and I guess what they want now is the undivided attention of their son."  
  
"But I want you to meet them!" Kaede pleaded.  
  
"Maybe next time." Hanamichi dislodged himself from Kaede's grasp. "I gotta go!" He opened the door and got out. "Bye!"  
  
He planted a chaste kiss on his koi's lips but Kaede caught his head and transformed it again into a fiery, French kiss.  
  
Hanamichi laughed when they finally pulled away. "Whoa! If I do that again, I might not be able to leave."  
  
"Then don't leave!"  
  
"Nope! Can't do! Now I really, really have to go. Matta ashita!" And he kissed Kaede on the forehead. "Aishiteru."  
  
Kaede leaned his forehead to feel Hanamichi's loving kiss.  
  
"I'm going now. See you at school okay! Ja!"  
  
Kaede waved at his retreating koi and shouted back. "Ja! Aishiteru!" And went back groaning inside the house. 'Kuso… that was close…" He thought as he rubbed his erection. 'Maybe next time…'  
  
Meanwhile, Hanamichi sighed frustratedly as he walked home, with the same thought in his head. 'Maybe next time…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caeli-chan: (shouting) Kaede-chan yamette!!!  
  
Kaede: (shakes Caeli-chan back and forth) BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!!  
  
Hanamichi: (tries to calm his frustrated lover down) Stop that Kaede! *blush*  
  
Kaede: (shakes Caeli-chan more) STOP?! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO STOP?! This baka didn't write lemon!!!  
  
Hanamichi: (blushes some more) I… maybe she will next time…  
  
Kaede: Next time?! When?! (shakes Caeli-chan more)  
  
Caeli-chan: (sees stars swirling around her) TASUKETE… 


	13. Sendoh Akira

Caeli-chan: *stirs in the bed* Hmmm.  
  
Hanamichi: She's awake.  
  
Caeli-chan: *opens her eyes* Hmmm.? Hana-chan?! *jumps from the bed*  
  
Hanamichi: *teary-eyed* Caeli-chan! YOU'RE OKAY!!! *hugs Caeli-chan*  
  
Caeli-chan: *bewildered*  
  
Hanamichi: You were in a coma.  
  
Caeli-chan: NANI?!  
  
Hanamichi: Remember when Kaede shook you a lot when you didn't write lemon?  
  
Caeli-chan: Hai.  
  
Hanamichi: You fainted and when we took you to the hospital they said you suffered from SWS.  
  
Caeli-chan: SWS?  
  
Hanamichi: Shaken Writer Syndrome.  
  
Caeli-chan: Oh. *shakes head* How long have I been asleep?  
  
Hanamichi: More or less four months.  
  
Caeli-chan: NANDATO?!  
  
Hanamichi: *nods* That's right.  
  
Caeli-chan: And my fic?  
  
Hanamichi: *shakes head* We didn't know what to write as continuation.  
  
Caeli-chan: *gets really angry* Darn that Rukawa Kaede!!! I'll make him pay!!! *turns on the computer then types furiously*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"." spoken '.' thought  
  
Chapter 13: Sendoh Akira  
  
He looked at his watch for the hundredth time. "Kuso. I was too damn early." He grumbled.  
  
It was only 9 in the morning.  
  
He had been looking forward for this one-on-one with the redhead. He was so excited he even barely had enough sleep the other night. Sendoh Akira just lied on his bed the entire night. His mind full of thoughts about Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Senpai. have you heard?"  
  
Sendoh looked at the sophomore as he drank the contents of the bottle. It was one of their five-minute breaks and Coach Taoka just announced to them that they were to have a practice game with Shohoku High.  
  
He was ecstatic when he heard from their coach that they will have a practice game with Shohoku High and he looked forward to it every single day. He couldn't wait to beat them to pulp.  
  
Well that's his second reason.  
  
His first reason is that he couldn't wait to see the self-proclaimed-tensai AKA red-haired monkey that was Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
"Heard what?" He asked Hikoichi.  
  
"That Sakuragi and Rukawa are going out."  
  
Sendoh choked and spilled his drink on the floor. Hikoichi moved beside him and gently patted his back. "Daijobu da senpai?  
  
"What?" He managed to ask between coughs.  
  
"Daijob~?"  
  
"I heard that. What was that that you heard about Sakuragi and Rukawa?"  
  
"Oh. that they're going out."  
  
Sendoh straightened up and looked at the boy with a mixture of hurt, disappointment, and disbelief. "And where the hell did you hear that?" Somehow, how didn't have to ask that question since everyone knew how good Hikoichi was in spying and checking out on people. But he had to ask anyway.  
  
"I passed by two of the Rukawa Shinetai and heard them complaining about the world being unfair and all. They were wailing and they were cursing Sakuragi aloud for. erm. according to them. taking Rukawa away from them."  
  
Sendoh laughed at this. "And you believed them? C'mon now Hikoichi! It might just be a misunderstanding!"  
  
Hikoichi thought a little."You're right senpai." He finally said. "Well then. I gotta go now. Five minutes are up!"  
  
Sendoh sighed as he put his drink on the bench. He didn't know why but he had a strange feeling that what Hikoichi told him just now was true. Now he REALLY couldn't wait for their practice game. One way or another he's gonna find out the truth.  
  
"And sure as hell I won't give Hanamichi up without a fight."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Sendoh sat down and leaned his back on the wall behind him. He decided to doze off for a while.  
  
Until what seemed to him like forever, he heard the familiar, high-pitched, ear-shattering voice of none other than the person he was thinking about a while ago. Hanamichi was singing his original composition, "Ore wa Tensai."  
  
"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Today the Tensai will pulverize you Sendoh!!!" Hanamichi laughed as he walked confidently towards his rival. Then he stopped abruptly and struck his tensai pose. "Prepare for your defeat, you stupid smiley!"  
  
Sendoh chuckled. "It's nice to see you too, Sakuragi!" He replied cheerfully as he gently patted Hanamichi's shoulder.  
  
He studied the redhead's get-up. Hanamichi was only wearing a simple white T-shirt, loose faded jeans, and his basketball shoes but that didn't make him any less.  
  
'Beautiful.' Sendoh said to himself.  
  
He could faintly see the contours of Hanamichi's strong, well-formed muscles that were hidden inside his clothing.  
  
But. well. he could strongly. imagine.  
  
'I wonder how it feels like to touch him.' Sendoh thought. He tried to swallow the lumps in his throat as he imagined passing his hands and feeling Hanamichi's body all over.  
  
'Stop it Akira.' He said to himself. 'You pervert!'  
  
Then he coughed and smiled at Hanamichi who was looking at him questioningly. "Saa Sakuragi. let's begin?" He opened his bag and brought out the ball he was carrying.  
  
"HAI!!!" Hanamichi shouted cheerfully. "Chottomatte ne Sendoh. I just have to get rid of these." Hanamichi said, pointing at his clothes. Then he walked to the side and proceeded to take his clothes off.  
  
Sendoh gaped at the scene in front of him. He watched as Hanamichi grabbed the front of his shirt and slid it up and over his head. He carefully took it off, revealing another shirt underneath it. Then he carefully folded the fabric and placed it on top of his bag.  
  
Sendoh watched Hanamichi's every move. He was already having difficulty breathing. Now he could clearly see the contours of those strong, well- toned muscles he was imagining a while ago. He brought a hand up to wipe the drool forming at the side of his mouth.  
  
Now Hanamichi is unbuttoning his pants. When he slid his zipper down, Sendoh felt like having a nosebleed. 'Later.' He whispered to himself. 'I want to SAVOR every moment of this.'  
  
Hanamichi continued to discard his clothing, oblivious of the drooling Sendoh who was watching him. err. lustfully. He slid his pants off, revealing his favourite white shorts underneath it. He stepped out of his pants, carefully folded it, and placed it beside his shirt.  
  
Sendoh's eyes traveled at the length of Hanamichi's muscled legs. 'I wonder how strong those legs are.' In his lips formed a devilish grin. 'And I wonder how it feels like to have them wrapped around me.'  
  
'SHIT! I'M HAVING A HARD-ON!'  
  
Hanamichi brushed the dust off his shorts and checked his rival. He jumped back when he saw blood literally gushing out of Sendoh's nose like a waterfall. Then he ran towards the spikey-haired boy and exclaimed, "Sendoh! Daijobu da? You're having a nosebleed! Sendoh!"  
  
Sendoh woke up from his reverie and stared into the warm, hazel-brown eyes of the redhead. Then he blushed a little and managed his usual smile. "I'm fine Sakuragi." He assured Hanamichi as he wiped his nosebleed.  
  
"Yokatta!" Hanamichi breathed in a sigh of relief. "I didn't want you to back out of the game you know! I have waited too long for this!"  
  
'Me too, Hana-kun. me, too.'  
  
"This is going to be a great game." Hanamichi remarked shifting his gaze from Sendoh to the clear, blue sky above them. "Too bad Kaede couldn't join us though." He added sadly.  
  
Sendoh felt a shot of pain in his heart as he continued to stare at the redhead. "Sakuragi."  
  
Hanamichi returned his gaze to the Ryonan player and smiled. "Oh. sorry."  
  
Sendoh forced a smile in his lips. "Rukawa couldn't come huh?"  
  
"Hai. he had to go with his dad to a meet a client. Nee Sendoh, let's start now. We're wasting the Tensai's time by doing nothing!" "Saa. ikuso Sakuragi!" "HAI!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, in a high-class restaurant somewhere in Kanagawa.  
  
Kaede grumbled as he struggled to keep awake at the meeting. He tried to listen to the conversation but he couldn't understand any of it. It just gave him a headache.  
  
Rukawa Keisuke looked disapprovingly at his son. The reason why he insisted that his son accompany him to this business meeting is for Kaede to know how their business goes. But Kaede wasn't paying attention. He was even distracting with the way he always look out on the window, look at the time, and tap his fingers loudly on the table.  
  
'They must be playing already.' He thought.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
*Ring!* *Ring!*  
  
Kaede was busy chatting with his parents in the living room when the excused himself to pick the phone up. 'Who could be calling at this time of the night?' "Moshimoshi?"  
  
"Konbanwa! May I speak with Kaede please?" The person at the other end of the line greeted cheerfully. "Hanamichi?" "Kaede!"  
  
Kaede smiled at his koi's voice. Then a faint blush appeared on his cheeks when he remembered their earlier activities.  
  
"Err. what is it?"  
  
Hanamichi stopped for a while, as if thinking how to say it. "Listen, he said finally, are you doing anything this Saturday?"  
  
Kaede thought for a while, puzzled at the redhead's question. "No." He said finally. "Why?"  
  
"Well. my game with Sendoh is on Saturday. I was wondering if you would like to come along."  
  
Kaede smiled at his koi's invitation. "OF COURSE!"  
  
"Yokatta!" Hanamichi sighed from the other line. "Well then, I gotta go. see you tomorrow okay?" "Hai!" "Ja ne!" "Ja!"  
  
Kaede sighed happily as he put the phone down and returned to the living room.  
  
"Who was it honey?" His mother asked. "My teammate in basketball." Kaede replied nonchalantly. "He was asking if we have practice tomorrow."  
  
Kaede's father looked at him. "You really love that game huh Kaede." "Hai." His father nodded. "Sou ka. How old are you son?" He asked again.  
  
Kaede looked questioningly at his father but answered anyway. "Sixteen. Why?"  
  
"It won't be long now." His father murmured to himself. "By the way son, I have a meeting with a client on Saturday. I want you to come with me."  
  
"Toosan." "As you can see, you're my only child, it won't be long now before you take over our family business. As early as possible I want you to learn how everything works in the business world." "I can't I." "You are my only child Kaede. I know you won't let me down." "I." "Well." Kaede sighed and finally nodded his head. "Hai."  
  
'Gomen ne. Hanamichi.'  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Kaede."  
  
He shifted his gaze from outside the window to his father. "Hai?" "Mr. Kanzaki here has agreed to fund our next project. Don't you think it's marvelous?" His father asked aloud but with the way he looked at his son, it seemed as he he was saying, 'Pay attention or else.' Kaede got his father's hidden message and sighed. "Hai. Indeed it is."  
  
"Time's up Sakuragi!" Sendoh exclaimed as he sat down on the floor.  
  
Hanamichi glared at the senior threatiningly. "TEME~! What are you doing on the floor?! We're not through yet!!!"  
  
Sendoh laughed at the redhead's stamina. "I think we should call it a day! I'm dog tired!" "No! You haven't seen the Tensai's ability yet!" "Hey! We've been playing for almost two hours non-stop already! Don't you ever get tired? Besides, the score is 30-20. Do I have to spell out to you who won?"  
  
Hanamichi looked down on the floor, remembering his fight with Kaede the other day.  
  
[Oh so now you're telling me that I'm really inferior to Sendoh in Basketball?] [You said it, not me.]  
  
"He's right all along." He mumbled sadly to himself.  
  
Eventhough he knew that Kaede only said that out of jealousy he just couldn't put that remark out of his head. Somehow, someone in his brain kept on nagging him that it is the truth.  
  
"Are?" Sendoh wondered at the redhead's sudden silence and when he looked up, he was puzzled to see the sadness clearly reflected in Hanamichi's eyes. "Oi Sakuragi, you okay?"  
  
Hanamichi looked at him for a while and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Oh c'mon! It's not that bad!" Sendoh stood up and put his arm around Hanamichi consolingly. "Maybe you're just not in the mood to play today."  
  
"Mood?" Hanamichi shrugged Sendoh's arm off him and walked towards the bench to get his towel. "If I'm really good I don't have to be in the mood to beat you." "Sakurag-" "Which means that I'm not, unfortunately." Hanamichi cut him off with another pitiful remark that was unusual of the redhead. "Oh c'mon! What are you moping about?!" Sendoh finally asked. He didn't understand why Hanamichi was being sad all of a sudden and he certainly didn't want to be the cause of his sadness. "Nothing. I'm just not good enough." "Oh will you shut up!!!"  
  
Hanamichi looked at the spiky-haired boy with surprise. Now Sendoh was glaring at him with exasperation.  
  
"You call yourself the Tensai and you mop about a stupid game like this?! In case you forget Sakuragi, you've been playing basketball for only one and a half years and I've been playing it since gradeschool! Surely you can't expect yourself to beat me right away do you?" "I." "Don't interrupt me. Honestly, you amaze me because you learn easily. I guess you really are a tensai after all."  
  
[You are a marvelous basketball player.]  
  
"Don't patronize me."  
  
Sendoh slapped his forehead and approached Hanamichi. "I didn't think you heard what I said." Then he held both of Hanamichi's shoulders and locked his blue eyes with the redhead's hazel-brown depths, "Listen, you are a great basketball player." He said sincerely. "One more stupid remark from you and I'm gonna have to beat you up to make you realize that I'm telling the truth."  
  
Hanamichi realized that Sendoh meant what he was saying and somehow looking into his warm, blue eyes helped lift his spirits up. He smiled sincerely and sighed. "I guess you're right Sendoh. dakara."  
  
Then he struck his tensai pose and shouted, "Just wait you stupid smiley someday I'll beat the hell out of you!!! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
*SWEATDROP* "Yappari."  
  
Hanamichi continued laughing until his lungs ran out of much needed oxygen. Then he walked over to where his bag was sitting and pulled out a clean, dry towel.  
  
Sendoh beamed widely when he saw the redhead wipe his sweat with the towel. "Oh Sakuragi, let me help you with that!" Then he walked towards Hanamichi and grabbed the towel from his hand.  
  
"Ano. arigatou." Hanamichi blushed as the spiky-haired boy started to wipe the sweat off his back, intentionally making his actions slower. Sendoh was sure he's almost having another nosebleed. "I'm okay now." Hanamichi tried to say again as he tried to grab the towel from the taller player.  
  
Sendoh dodged Hanamichi's attempt. He smiled and continued to wipe Hanamichi's back. "No wait! I can still see some drops here."  
  
Hanamichi blushed at Sendoh's actions and again tried to take the towel from the boy. "Really now I'm."  
  
"Oh and more drops here, too."  
  
"Sendoh."  
  
"And here, too." Sendoh was wiping the small of his back now.  
  
"Stop flirting Sendoh, or I'll punch you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Caeli-chan: HA!!! Finished with this chapter!!!  
  
Hanamichi: *blushes* You think that's a good idea Caeli-chan? You're still recovering.  
  
Caeli-chan: Of course it's a good idea! It's my revenge to Kaede.  
  
Kaede: *enters the room* What revenge?  
  
Caeli-chan: *drags Kaede in from of the monitor* HORA!  
  
Kaede: What the hel-?  
  
Caeli-chan: READ THIS! *points at the screen*  
  
Kaede: *looks at the monitor and reads the chapter*  
  
Caeli-chan: *glares triumphantly at Kaede* Well.?  
  
Kaede: *finishes reading* Omae. *deadly glare* Omae wo kurosu. *jumps at Caeli-chan*  
  
Hanamichi: *holds on to Kaede* Matte!!!  
  
Caeli-chan: *evil laugh* OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! Serves you right Kaede- chan for almost killing me!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Hanamichi: *blushes then turns to Kaede* I told you not to make her angry.  
  
Caeli-chan: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! So did you like it Hana-chan? Hanamichi: *blushes more* Anou. *looks at his fuming lover* It wasn't so bad.  
  
Caeli-chan: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Kaede: NANDATO?! *glares at Hana*  
  
Hanamichi: BUT I-! Ah. *shakes head* This is all your fault kitsune.  
  
Kaede: MY FAULT?!  
  
Caeli-chan: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Hanamichi: Hai. your fault. *shakes his head then goes out of the room*  
  
Kaede: Matte! Hana-chan!!! *turns to Caeli-chan* Omae. *approaches her*  
  
Caeli-chan: Ah,ah,ah!!! *puts her hands on the keyboard then types "Chapter 14: Sendoh CLAIMS Hanamichi"  
  
Kaede: *shifts his gaze from Caeli-chan to the screen* You're not. I mean, you can't.  
  
Caeli-chan: *evil grin* Oh, I WILL.  
  
Kaede: *pales* Don't.  
  
Caeli-chan: *raises eyebrows* Huh.?  
  
Kaede: Please. don't.  
  
Caeli-chan: *laughs triumphantly* OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Kaede: Caeli-chan.  
  
Caeli-chan: You promise not to interfere with my writing anymore?  
  
Kaede: Uh. *heavy sigh* Hai. *nods*  
  
Caeli-chan: You promise not to harm me or anything?  
  
Kaede: Hai. *nods meekly*  
  
Caeli-chan: Good. *deletes "Chapter 14: Sendoh CLAIMS Hanamichi"*  
  
Kaede: *sighs in relief* I need some air. *goes out the room*  
  
Caeli-chan: *looks at the retreating figure then laughs triumphantly* OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! 


End file.
